


Second Chances for Love

by katie1999



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie1999/pseuds/katie1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New World Zorro. Victoria is missing without a trace and Diego goes searching for her. There is love lost and found and it's up to them to use the chance for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances for Love

Second Chances

Chapter 1

“Diego, where are you going again?” His father asked. “It's been two weeks now that Victoria has been missing. What do you think you can achieve after all this time? If there had been a trace of Victoria's whereabouts, Zorro would have found her and brought her home. We'll probably never find out what has happened to her! Let's face the facts, Victoria is dead or she'd have come home by now!”

Diego looked at his father angrily. The last weeks he had been searching for Victoria after her cart had been found off the road from Santa Paula and his nerves were on edge. “I won't believe that Victoria is dead until I have found proof. And why do you think I can't find out something? I'm the editor of a newspaper and I know how to research for a story!”

“That maybe true, Diego, but this is something different. Don't believe you can do better than Zorro and I don't want you to delude yourself with false hope.” 

“And I can't believe that you give up Victoria so easily. The fact that we haven't heard from her doesn't mean she is dead, so don't try to keep me from searching!” Diego slammed his fist on the table tumbling over the chess pieces on the board. 

Alejandro exchanged a look with Felipe as Diego left the library. Felipe only shrugged with his shoulders. He was concerned about Diego too. He could understand that Diego didn't want to give up hope of finding Victoria, but the chance of ever seeing her alive again dwindled each day without word of her whereabouts.  
In the last weeks since Victoria's disappearance Diego's mood had worsened by day. Victoria had been to the bank in Santa Paula and on her way back something had happened to her. Her cart had been found tumbled over near the road, but there was no trace of her. The road between Los Angeles and Santa Paula was frequented by many travelers and it had been impossible to discern her tracks from those of other travelers. Zorro hadn't been seen in the pueblo since, but the lancers had spotted him near the site where Victoria's cart had been found.

In the evening Diego came back in a much better mood. “I think I have found a trace of Victoria,” he told Felipe in the cave. As I continued to search for Victoria's tracks without luck, I began to think of other ways to find her. If she were hurt or ill, she might have been in need of a doctor. The last few days I visited all the doctors in the area asking them about Victoria.”

“And? Did you find her?” Felipe signed curiously. 

“The doctor I talked to in Santa Paula today told me that he treated a woman that fit Victoria's description two weeks ago. He was summoned to a trek of Russian settlers that passed through Santa Paula that day. He treated several settlers and among them was a young Spanish woman with a head injury.”

“You believe that the woman was Victoria?” Felipe signed.

“It's my last hope to find Victoria.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I intend to follow the settlers on their way north. I have to see that woman with my own eyes to check if she is Victoria or not.”

“Are you going to ride as Zorro?”

Diego shook his head. “No. I thought about it, but it's not wise to do so. Zorro is wanted in all California and I can't search for Victoria while I'm hunted down by soldiers and bounty hunters. I will have to ride as Diego. I can't take Toronado either which is bad, because with Esperanza it will take me much longer to catch up with the settlers. They already have a head start of more than two weeks.”

“When will you leave?”

“Tomorrow. I have no more time to lose.” 

Diego looked at Felipe intently. “I hate to ask you this, but I have no choice. Since I don't know for how long I will be gone, it's important that Zorro doesn't disappear at the same time. I need you to ride out as Zorro and let yourself be seen by the soldiers. I haven't been to the pueblo in the recent weeks because I have been searching for Victoria. I think we need to make the soldiers believe that Zorro is still searching for her while I'm away. So don't let the soldiers get near enough for them to notice the difference in stature between me and you.”

Felipe nodded and signed that he would do as Diego instructed him. “I'll ride as Zorro and nobody will make the connection between him and you. You can trust me, Diego. Toronado will let me ride him and I'll take good care of him!”

“Thank you, Felipe.” Diego embraced him. “I knew I could rely on you. Without you, Zorro wouldn't be possible.” Felipe smiled at him happily. “Will you help me pack?” Felipe nodded.

Z Z Z 

The next morning Diego set out early for his trip to the north. The settlers had passed through Santa Paula more than two weeks ago and he needed to catch up with them while they continued to move north. He hoped that they didn't progress too fast for him to reach them before they left the Spanish territory.  
Riding hard it took him less than the week he normally needed to reach Monterey. He didn't know how far the settlers would take Victoria with them. It made it necessary for him to stop at every pueblo and mission on the way to check for her. But wherever he asked, none had seen her. He had to assume that Victoria was still with them if she really was the woman the doctor in Santa Paula had treated. The trek of the settlers had moved on further north from Monterey, making it necessary for him to continue moving quickly to try to catch up to them. Hopefully, they would stay longer in San Francisco to replenish their supplies before leaving the Spanish territory. But as he arrived in San Francisco the trek had already left. He lost more than a day getting everything he needed to follow them through uninhabited area. If he wanted to take Victoria back with him, she'd need her own horse, blankets to sleep on and other things if they needed to stay in the wilderness on their way back.  
Fortunately the trek of the settlers had slowed down after they had left the Camino real. With his two horses he could make better speed than the settlers with their wagons, searching for a way across the country. He wasn't so easily delayed either by some boulders, fallen logs or other obstacles that the wagons had to move around in a wide circle when there was space enough for a horse to pass through.  
It still took him five days until the trek of wagons came into his view.

Chapter 2

Diego had tied his horses in a short distance away and walked carefully through one of the openings of the circle of wagons. In the center the settlers all wearing plain practical clothes mainly in dark brown were busy with their daily chores, even the older children weren't allowed to play. He scanned through the bustling people searching for a familiar face. Then he spotted her wearing the same kind of dress as the other women, hurrying by without noticing him. Relief flowed over his face, as he walked towards her. There wasn't a mistake, it was Victoria.

“Victoria, you're alive!” She was suddenly swept in the air and swirled around. “I'm so happy to see you!” The tall young man in dark pants and a light plain shirt hugged her tightly, smiling happily. “Why don't you say anything?” He asked when she didn't react.

She looked at the man confused. “I'm sorry, Señor, but I don't remember you!” 

“Keep your hands from my woman!” Diego heard an angry voice behind him. Confused, he looked at the broad muscular man who was watching him and Victoria.

“Your woman?” Diego asked, setting Victoria down.

“Yes, Maria is my woman. She will become my wife next week. Look for someone else to warm your bed!” Then the man addressed Victoria. “Have you nothing to do, Maria, that you stand here, gaping at this stranger?”

“Excuse me, Señor,” Diego turned to him. “There must be a misunderstanding. The name of this woman is not Maria, but Victoria Escalante. I have been searching for her for weeks and now that I have found her, I will take her home!”

“I'm no Señor! I'm Igor Pawlowitsch from Russia.” The man built himself up to full height, but still was not as tall as Diego. “Don't think you can come here and take away my woman!”

Fascinated Victoria followed the exchange between the two men. The newcomer was a tall, brown haired Spaniard with surprisingly blue eyes and he seemed to know her. So Victoria was her real name?!

“I don't know why she doesn't remember me, but you don't own her. She doesn't belong here and you know that.” Diego didn't back up.  
“Victoria, don't you remember me? I'm Diego de la Vega from Los Angeles. I have come to take you home!” Diego looked at her with an intense gaze as if he could make her remember by looking at him.

“I'm sorry, Señor, but I don't remember anything about myself. I was injured at the head and the settlers took me in and cared for me. I think I'd have died without them. So you know me?” Victoria asked hopefully. “And my name is Victoria? How can you be sure I'm the one you look for?”

“Because I know you, Victoria. I'd know you anywhere.” Diego smiled at her. “You may call me Diego.”

“Don't keep her from working, Señor Diego!” Igor interrupted them. “If she wants to eat, she has to work. That's the rule for everyone here!”  
“And now you'd better hurry, Maria!” He raised his hand threateningly and she ducked like someone who expected a blow.

“You will not touch her!” Diego stepped in front of Victoria. “Only a coward beats a woman.”

“Are you saying I'm a coward? Do you want to challenge me?” Igor turned his attention to Diego.

“If necessary, I will!” Diego said with an invigorating self confidence that made Igor take a step back. “You won't hit her or you'll answer to me!”

“What's going on here?” An elderly man with a white beard headed towards them. “Who are you, Sir, and what do you want here?” He addressed Diego.

“I'm Diego de la Vega from Los Angeles in Alta California. I have come for Victoria Escalante.” Diego pointed at Victoria. “She is from our pueblo and I want to take her home. Who are you?” 

“And I have told this Señor that Maria belongs to me now!” Igor stepped forward.

“I'm Peter Iwanowitsch and I'm the leader of this community.” The man introduced himself. “As you can see, Señor de la Vega, the situation isn't that easy. There is no proof that you are who you claim to be and this young woman you call Victoria has agreed to marry Igor.”

“That can't be. She is a Spanish citizen and she belongs to me!” Diego was shocked. This wasn't how he had imagined his encounter with Victoria. 

“This is what you say, but you have no proof.” Iwanowitsch turned to Victoria. “Maria, do you know this man? Do you remember him?”

Victoria stared at him. “I don't remember anything. Not my name, not him, nothing!” Tears welled in her eyes and she saw Diego swallow.

“Señor de la Vega, what do you expect me to do? Maria, as we call her, is the only one who can decide. Do you want to go with this Señor, Maria? But you have to be aware of the fact that we are far away from any settlements. You will be all alone with this man for several days until you reach the Spanish territory. Here on our trek we offer you the safety of our community and Igor has agreed to marry you and make you an honorable woman. So, what do you wish to do?” 

Victoria looked at Iwanowitsch helplessly. “I don't know. How can I decide that? I have been with you for a few weeks and I have no memory of Señor de la Vega. Can you give me little time to decide?”

“Señor, you are invited to join our trek for a few days until Maria has made her decision. She'll either marry Igor at the end of next week when we meet with another trek farther north or she'll go with you.” Iwanowitsch looked at Diego. “Or you may depart immediately, leaving Maria with us.”

Diego shook his head determinedly. “I won't leave without Victoria though I'd never force her. I'll accept your invitation and Victoria's decision.” He bowed a little. “Victoria, you can trust me and I hope you'll decide to come with me. I have traveled far to find you and take you home.” He took her hand and kissed it. Victoria looked at him stunned and he smiled at her before he turned around to get his horses. 

Chapter 3

The next days the trek moved constantly farther north, nearing the meeting point with the other settlers they planned to encounter. Victoria was kept busy with work by the settlers, giving her few opportunities to talk with Diego. He had joined the trek, demonstrating that he didn't intend to abandon her. He made himself useful by helping train the new horses the settlers had caught, showing quite a talent.

Victoria knew he was watching her and whenever she looked around she met his eyes. Only in the evenings after dinner there was spare time to talk. Igor was convinced that she'd see him as the better choice and that her gratitude towards the settlers for saving her life was enough to make her marry him, saving him the effort to court her. So it was Diego who took her for a walk and talked to her. Staying in sight of the wagons Diego led her to a fallen log for them to sit down.

“You must me tired, Victoria. They make you work hard.”

“Everyone is working hard on the trek, even you.”

“I know, but I don't belong to these people and neither do you, Victoria. And I haven't been ill either.” Diego didn't cease to call her Victoria instead of Maria as the settlers did. “What do you remember?”

Victoria shook her head. “Not much. I woke up with a terrible headache and I was driving in a dark wagon that was shaking on a bumpy road. Anna, that's Igor's mother, nursed me. She told me one of the men found me beside the road as the trek passed by. If they hadn't taken care of my injury, I would have died. I had developed a fever and they had a doctor of a nearby pueblo look at me. As I couldn't remember my name, they didn't know what to do with me, so they kept me with them.”

“They had no right to take you with them!” Diego argued.

“But without them I'd be dead and what should I have done if they had left me in one of the pueblos? All alone with no money and nothing?” Victoria defended the settler's action.

“I don't know, Victoria. But they made it nearly impossible to find you! Your cart was found abandoned by the road and we all thought you were dead.” Diego took her hand and squeezed it, before he released it again. “I'm relieved that you're alive. Tell me why you agreed to marry Igor. Do you love him?” He needed to ask the question, no matter how much it would devastate him if she loved another man.

“No, I don't love him.” Victoria shook her head. She didn't tell Diego that she was afraid of Igor who had no qualm to hit her because she was a woman.

“Then why do you want to marry him?” Diego asked uncomprehending, feeling relieved.

“After I recovered, I had to take my share of work like everyone of the trek. It's a hard life traveling north constantly, setting up camp every night and moving on the next day. A week ago as the trek left the Spanish territory the elders of the trek sat down together to decide what to do with me. I had the choice either to be left behind in a foreign city on my own or to stay with them. They told me that Igor wanted to marry me.”

“So you decided to stay with them?” Diego asked gently.

“I didn't know what else to do, but agree to the marriage.” Victoria looked at Diego asking for his understanding. “If I had not chosen marriage, I would have found myself on the streets of San Francisco, alone.”

“I understand, Victoria. But what will you do now? Do you still want to marry Igor or do you want to come with me?”

“I don't want to marry Igor, but I don't know you either. How can I trust you when I only met you today? I'm afraid to make the wrong decision. Can you please give me some time? To get to know you?”

“I haven't traveled so far to give up on you so easily, Victoria. I'll give you the time you need.” Diego understood that he needed to gain her trust to have her come with him. She didn't love the other man, there was still hope for him.

“Thank you, Diego.” Victoria smiled relieved. “Would it be too much to ask you about myself? Is Victoria really my name? And how do you know me?”

Diego smiled. That she was asking him questions about herself showed him she was believing him and started to trust him. “I have known you since we were children, Victoria. We're from the same pueblo, but my father's hacienda is a little outside of Los Angeles.”

“You have a hacienda? Then you must be a rich caballero! What about my family?”

“Your family owns the tavern in the pueblo. Your father and mine were good friends.”

“Then he's dead?” Victoria was depressed.

“Yes, he died two years ago.” Diego remembered how they had found her father in Devil's Fortress where he had died, before they could free him. This wasn't the right time to tell her the details about the deaths of her parents.

“Besides your family, I know a lot about you,” he distracted her. “I know that red is your favorite color, that your birthday is on the second of May and that your favorite food is tamales.”

“You know so much about me, then you must tell me about yourself!” Victoria commanded. “About your birthday, your favorite color and your favorite food and a lot of other things that I can't think of at the moment.”

Diego laughed. “I thought you wanted to find out about yourself and now this turns into an interrogation of me. If you want to know everything, you won't get any sleep tonight. But I'll tell you a few things you want to know. My favorite color is blue, my birthday is in October and my favorite dish is carne asada. Satisfied for the moment?”

“Not really,” Victoria admitted, “but I can't think of anymore questions when I can hardly keep my eyes open. It has been a long exciting day and tomorrow we'll continue traveling north.” She stifled a yawn.

“I shouldn't have kept you so long, Victoria. You need your sleep.” Thoughtfully he guided her back to the wagon she shared with the family who had taken her in. “Goodnight, Victoria.”

“Good night, Diego.” Victoria smiled at him and vanished into the wagon.  
Chapter 4

It was only two more days until they would arrive at the meeting area and Victoria knew she had to make a decision. In the morning Igor's mother had warned her again of leaving with Diego. “You don't know if his intentions are honorable, Maria. Now he's nice to you, trying to persuade you to go with him, but once you're all alone, totally dependent on him, he can have his way with you. And once he's ruined you, he'll leave you. Do you really believe a rich caballero will marry someone like you?” 

Victoria had slipped away from the wagons though she knew she should help with cleaning the dishes from lunch. Here in the woods where there was nobody to disturb her she found the quiet to think about her situation. What should she do? Marry Igor or trust Diego and leave with him? She knew that she didn't want to marry Igor, but it would be expected of her if she wanted to stay with the settlers. But Diego? He hadn't promised her anything, except that he wanted to take her back.  
She didn't need to turn around to know who it was when she heard someone approaching. 

“Am I disturbing you, Victoria?” Diego asked softly. “Do you want to be alone?” 

“No, it's alright. I was only thinking.” Victoria turned around and Diego saw that she had been crying. 

“Something I can do?” he asked.

“I need to make up my mind and I don't know what to do! How do I know who is right? The settlers who warn me about leaving the safety of their community or you with your talk about a life I can't remember?” Victoria was afraid. “I don't know you. I can't remember anything about you.”

“You know a lot about me, after all our conversations these past few evenings, Victoria. What else do you need to know to trust me?”

“I don't know. This is the only life I can remember and I'm afraid of the unknown life that awaits me when I go with you.”

“Is this the life you're dreaming of, Victoria?” Diego asked gently. “Living among these people where women are treated as man's property? Getting beaten by Igor?”

Victoria looked at him helplessly. “I never dared to dream of a different life until I met you! They gave me no choice, but to agree to the planned marriage. What could I do with no way for me to return home when I have no memory of my past?”

“There is so much more to life than the way these settlers live. Let me show you that life has more to offer than getting beaten by a man you don't love. Come with me. I love you, Victoria and I don't want to live my life without you.”

“You love me?” She asked incredulously.

“I love you very much, Victoria. And I hope you could love me too.” Diego stepped closer to her. “I can't bear to see you with another man.”

“Did Igor ever kiss you?” Diego asked softly. 

“No,” Victoria admitted.  
“Not like this?” Diego softly cupped her cheek with his hand and bent down to kiss her. She didn't remember ever being kissed before and innocently parted her lips for him. She felt the deep love he had for her and she had never felt so wonderful as in that moment as his lips touched hers and he drew her into his arms.

“That was wonderful,” she whispered when he released her again. 

“For me, too,” Diego confessed. How could he tell her that he had been dreaming about it, the moment he kissed her as himself?

Enchanted, gazing at each other, and irresistibly drawn to one another, they needed to find out if the second kiss would be as wonderful as the first. And when it was, they somehow couldn't stop kissing.

“Come with me!” Diego pleaded, still holding her in his arms. “I want you to come with me, to be my wife, to be loved, to be cherished. Don't be afraid, Victoria. Trust me!” Diego tenderly took her face in his hands and made her look at him. “You are the only woman I want and I won't leave you unless you want me to!” He kissed her again.

Victoria looked at him uneasily. “Promise me, you won't lie to me. Tell me the truth, please. I don't know anything.”

“I promise that I won't abandon you, Victoria and you have nothing to fear from me while we travel together. I love you and that's the truth!” 

Victoria leaned her head against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. “Then take me away from here, Diego. I'll go with you!” 

He crossed his arms behind her back and placed a kiss on her hair. “You won't regret it, Victoria. I promise.”

With locked hands they went back to the wagons where Igor met them angrily. “Maria belongs to me! I won't let her go with you!” He challenged Diego.

“Her name is Victoria and she has decided to come with me!” Diego replied calmly. “You should respect that!”

“As I said, I won't let her go!” Igor drew a knife from his belt and held it in his outstretched arm. “If you can beat me, you can have her, but be warned I haven't been beaten before! I will kill you!”

“As you wish!” Diego nodded slightly, though he hadn't a knife. For a while the men circled around each other without attacking, eying each other and measuring the opponent's strength. 

The fight was over faster than the spectators gathered around them had expected. Igor made a lunge forward to stab Diego who quickly ducked under Igor's arm. Igor was surprised as he hadn't anticipated such a move from a tall man like Diego. Diego turned around and stood behind Igor, grabbing his arm with the knife and twisting it on Igor's back. Squeezing Igor's wrist, Diego made him drop his knife and go down on his knees.  
“You must know, Igor, that I don't care for knives nor men who mistreat women. I don't want to kill you, but if you try to keep Victoria against her will, I'll do everything to prevent that. Have I made myself clear?”

Igor nodded in pain. “I won't stand in your way.”

“Good!” Diego released him to the relief of the settlers around him.

“Thank you, Señor de la Vega, for not killing Igor,” Iwanowitsch approached him. “Your ways differ from ours, but Igor is a valuable member of our community. I think it's the best that you leave with your Victoria. I'll make sure that Igor keeps his word.”

“Thank you, Señor Iwanowitsch, for your fairness and everything you did to save Victoria. We'll be on our way home within the hour.” The men shook hands and Diego went over to Victoria.

“I'm glad everything went so well, Diego.” Relieved, Victoria looked at him. Diego had been fighting for his life and he looked as if he wasn't bothered by it. No signs of stress or fast breathing. How could he be so calm about it? Was he so used to fighting?  
Chapter 5

Diego had brought a second horse from San Francisco, and he packed both with provisions from the settlers before heading back to Los Angeles with Victoria.

“It will take us about a week until we reach San Francisco. It's the northernmost town in the area where the Spanish territory ends. There aren't any settlements in between,” Diego explained. “We'll have to make the best of it, until we get to San Francisco. Unfortunately the settlers didn't have much to share, so this is all we have.”

“Will the food be enough until we get to San Francisco? What will we do in the meantime, Diego?” Victoria asked. “What will we eat?”

“Don't worry,” Diego smiled. “On my way north I found some good places for fishing and hunting. We won't starve.”

The first day they didn't get far, because they had started in the afternoon. It might have been better to stay with the settlers one more night, but Diego wanted to leave as soon as possible and avoid another confrontation with Igor.

Victoria wasn't used to riding the whole day and in the evening she felt sore and worn though Diego had stopped often to give her a break. As exhausted as she was she thought she wouldn't be able to walk another step after she dismounted. 

“You have to walk, Victoria, after riding the whole day. It'll relax your muscles and you won't get a cramp.” Diego instructed her. Exhausted she leaned against him. “I can't! I'm so tired. Just let me sit down!” Taking her in his arms, he kissed her tenderly. “You'll get used to riding quickly, Victoria. The first days are the hardest. You're doing fine, Victoria.” With his hands he rubbed her back and she began to feel less stiff. “You must tell me when you need a break, Victoria. We can stop more often!”

“I'm feeling so useless, Diego. I'm slowing us down so much already with all the breaks you make me take. Sometimes I think we'll never get to San Francisco. It looks so easy for you! No one would  
think you'd been riding all day from the way you move in the evening.”

“I'm tired too, Victoria, but I have learned not to show it. I grew up on a hacienda and have been spending a lot of time in the saddle since I was a boy. I was riding whole days on the trip here, so I have much more practice than you. Don't expect to keep up with me when you're used to driving in a cart or wagon.” 

“Without me you'd already be back. Maybe not in Los Angeles, but at least in San Francisco where there are real beds and good food and everything else you need.”

“All I need is to have you here in my arms, Victoria!” He locked his hands behind her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hand in his hair as he liked it, making him bend down to her to kiss her.

“I don't mind if this trip takes a little while longer, Victoria. It gives me the opportunity to have you all for myself.”

“I don't mind that either, Diego.” She kissed him back.

Victoria made a fire from the wood Diego had gathered while he took care of the horses and brought water from the nearby river. She was surprised that he also returned with a few fish he had caught in the river.

“How do you do that, Diego? You must be very skilled in fishing!” She marveled and he grinned. 

“It's the season where the salmons return to their spawning grounds and there are plenty of them in the river now. It doesn't take much skill to catch them. Unless we get weary of eating fish, we won't run out of food. I'll try my luck with hunting then.”

“I never thought a caballero like you would have any use for it. I guess you have a hacienda with many servants and a cook to serve you your meals.”

“You're right about that, Victoria, but I sometimes stay away from the hacienda for a few days and then I prefer to be independent by taking care of my own provisions.”

“Do you remember how to cook, Victoria?” Diego asked her, handing her over the fish. 

“I can cook?” Victoria asked surprised. “The settlers told me I knew nothing of cooking!”

Diego smiled. “I believe that you don't know anything about Russian food, but you're the best cook in Los Angeles. I brought some herbs to use as spices and I hope you still know what to do with them.”

“You trust me with the cooking?” Victoria looked at herbs he had handed her.

“You'd have to eat my cooking otherwise and I don't think you'd want that.” Diego grinned, making her laugh. 

“So I have found something, Diego de la Vega is not good at! I thought you'd be perfect at everything!” She mocked him. “Why is cooking so different from riding, fighting, hunting or the science you told me about? I believe because all the other things are considered man's activities and cooking is something for women, isn't that so?”

Diego preferred not to answer that, leaving it to her. Instead he later complimented her on her cooking which had come back to her naturally. Diego told her about her tavern and that she had made a living out of her cooking. “What about my family, Diego? Why is it you who came after me?Why did you come after me, and not them? Wasn't I missed?”

Diego told her about the death of her parents without going into details and that her brothers were living abroad. 

“Tell me more, Diego. Can you imagine how it is not to remember your own life?”

“No, I can't, Victoria. I know it must be hard for you.” When he saw her depressed face, he reached out for her to caress her cheek. “I believe that you will remember your past. Returning home may be all that you need. Have faith, Victoria.” 

To distract her, he told her of Sergeant Mendoza and the meals they had together. His stories about the sergeant and how he exaggerated his adventures made her laugh again. Diego was a good entertainer and though he made her laugh about the sergeant, Diego didn't talk dismissively about him. He seemed to be genuinely fond of the sergeant who was so different from him in class and education, considering him as a friend. She wondered how these men had formed a friendship. She'd rather expected the rich caballero to look down on a plain sergeant.

The exhausting ride and the food made her sleepy and she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Diego had rolled out the blankets near the fire at arm's length distance from each other and the moment she lay down she was asleep. Diego covered her with another blanket, making sure she was sleeping as comfortable as possible on the hard ground. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. After all those weeks he nearly believed to have lost her, she was here with him, going back to Los Angeles. Victoria didn't wake as he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “Sleep well, mi corazon,” he whispered before he extinguished the fire and laid down on his own blanket.

 

Chapter 6

It was well after dawn when Diego woke her the next morning. Blinking her eyes in the early morning sun it took her a moment to become aware of her surroundings. This wasn't the wagon she used to wake up in and she felt stiff from sleeping on the hard ground.

“Diego? What time is it?”

“It's already two hours after dawn and we need to get on our way.” He smiled at her.

“Why did you let me sleep so long?”

“You were exhausted last night and you needed the sleep.” Diego pointed backwards. “The river is in that direction and I left the soap next to it. As soon as you're ready we can eat breakfast.”

“Thank you, Diego. But I thought you didn't know how to cook?” Victoria asked.

“I can manage breakfast.” Diego grinned. “But if you find it inedible, you can take over the task tomorrow.”

Victoria found the soap near the river where Diego said he left it. After finishing her morning routine she joined him for breakfast that wasn't inedible at all. He had made some herbal tea and baked some wild potatoes he had found. The leftovers from the night before and the potatoes would serve as their midday meal so that they wouldn't have to take a long break. 

Over the next days they established a routine for their trip. Diego always rose first and he'd wake her when he was finished with his morning routine. While she readied herself at a secluded spot near the river or ocean, he was making breakfast. After their meal they would pack their things together, then ride, stopping for short breaks and the midday meal.

 

Z Z Z

On the third morning Diego had just finished washing and shaving at the river when he heard Victoria scream. Not bothering to put on his shirt he rushed back to their camp. Victoria was still wrapped in her sleeping blankets with only her head and her arms visible. Scared, she stared at the rattlesnake that was moving next to her left arm.

“Don't move, Victoria,” Diego commanded. “It'll bite you as soon as you move.”

Victoria was too scared to say anything. Involuntarily she nodded in reply, thinking too late of Diego's warning to keep still. It was seen as a threat from the snake who raised her head to strike. Victoria looked at it in fear, knowing that she had no chance to escape with the blankets constricting her movements. The time stood still for her as she saw the head come closer. Then there was a whirring sound and the snake was stopped in its move, before it reached her. Transfixed from fear, Victoria stared at the snake that lay beheaded next to her arm. The head was cleanly cut off by a dagger that stuck in the earth next to it.  
Diego stepped next to her and retrieved the dagger he had thrown, putting it back into the sheath at his belt. “Are you alright, Victoria? Did it bite you?”

“No,” Victoria managed to say. “It didn't.” Now that the danger was over the shock set in. She unwrapped herself from her blankets and rushed into Diego's arms, shaking profoundly.  
“I should have warned you that I was going to throw the dagger, but there was no time.” He wrapped her in his arms to soothe her. 

“You were marvelous! I thought I was going to die,” Victoria began to sob. “It surely would have bitten me without you.”  
It took Victoria some time to calm down and only then did she become aware of their situation. She  
stared at his muscular upper body, feeling the strength of his muscles as he held her protectively. Diego was only too aware of her, feeling her warm body in his naked arms. Shaken himself by the fear of losing her, he couldn't restrain himself from kissing her passionately. Victoria responded first with equal passion, but then fear overtook her passion. Wasn't this what she had been warned of? Being all alone with a man where he could do with her as he liked? Diego felt the change in her and loosened his embrace, his hands only touching her arms lightly. Reading her face he sensed her fear. 

“You're safe with me, Victoria. I promised you that you have nothing to fear from me.” He managed to gain control of his emotions again, now grateful for the years of practice switching between Diego and Zorro in only a moments notice. Victoria relaxed at his words and made no move to shake off his arms. Looking into his eyes, she knew she could trust him. “I believe you, Diego.” She smiled at him.

“Bites from rattlesnakes can be bad,” Diego changed the topic back to the snake, unconsciously striking across his right lower arm, “but they aren't necessarily deadly.”

Victoria saw his movement and looked at the scar on his arm. “What have you there?” The scar looked like a deep cut. “How do you know that about snakes?”

“I was bitten once, but I cut it and sucked out the poison immediately.” Diego admitted. 

“That must have been very bad for you, Diego.” Victoria was compassionate. “Your father must have been very concerned about you.”

“No.” Diego's face closed up. “I didn't tell him.”

“You didn't tell him?” Victoria looked at him incredulously. “Why not?”

“I didn't want to bother him with it.” Diego showed a blank face, hiding his feelings.

“You were deadly ill and you didn't want to bother your father with it?” Victoria was shocked. “But, but..?” She was stunned. His comments about his family hadn't indicated that he wasn't close to his father. 

“Who do you talk to when you have problems?” Diego only smiled a little and she knew there wasn't anyone. How could he be so lonely? This was another side of him that she hadn't expected. Diego had appeared so charming and open during the time they had spent together that she had  
assumed he had many friends. He was a more complex person than she thought.

Visibly uncomfortable with her questions, Diego turned around to get his shirt. Victoria stared at him again for a moment as he buttoned it up, before she quickly looked away, afraid he'd catch her staring. She didn't see him grin as she walked away for her morning toilet.  
Chapter 7

They arrived in San Francisco more than a week after they left the settlers. It was faster than Victoria had anticipated initially after the slow progress of the first days, but Diego had increased the pace they were going after Victoria had adjusted to spending the day in the saddle.

“Look Victoria, we're nearing San Francisco.” Diego had stopped on a hill where they could see the town lying below. As usual he didn't miss the chance of helping her down from her horse to capture her in his arms and kiss her. “Tonight we'll be sleeping in real beds and we don't have to cook our meals.” He smiled, after he had released her again and put her to the ground. 

“Yes, no more fish, but fresh bread and beef. I never thought I'd get fed up with fish, but now I'm happy if I don't see another salmon for a long time.” 

“Don't forget the rabbits we had,” Diego threw in. “Yes, that was good too.” She smiled, but she didn't look very happy. “What's wrong, Victoria?”

“I'm afraid, Diego. The last days we only had to think about us and the journey, but now we'll have to face the normal world again. There will be other people and I don't know what will be expected of me and how to behave.” Insecurely she looked at him. “What will they think of me, after I traveled so long with you alone while we're not married?” She bit her lip, troubled.

“I understand your worries, Victoria. It's something I planned to talk about with you.” Diego took her hands. “When I asked you to come with me, I said that I wanted you to marry me. I still want that, Victoria. Will you become my wife?”

“Yes, I will. After spending so much time with you, I know that I want to spend my life with you. I love you, Diego.”

“You make me very happy, Victoria!” Diego kissed her tenderly. “I'd like to marry you today, but I don't want to rush you into the marriage though I can hardly wait. I'll give you time to make up your mind until we have returned to Los Angeles. If you still want to marry me when we're back home, I'll be all too happy. I think there is still a chance for you to get back your memory once we return to Los Angeles.” Diego didn't tell her how much he feared that. She might remember that she was in love with Zorro and not with him and leave him for a legend no real man could ever compete with. 

“You are so serious suddenly, Diego,” Victoria interrupted his thoughts. “It looks as if you don't look forward to returning to Los Angeles.”

“These days with you were a welcomed respite from the problems we'll face once we return to civilization. I know that our trip together is bad for our reputations, so it will be say if we don't talk about it. Nobody needs to know we traveled alone for several days. Just say that I met you with the settlers north of San Francisco and took you back to town. It will be alright if we tell that we are engaged and properly stay in different rooms. My cousin traveled too with his fiancée before their wedding, visiting my father and me in Los Angeles.”

“And what about the settlers?”

“We will say I simply brought you back. I think it will be bad if we talk about Igor and the fight.” 

To his relief, Victoria agreed with him. “So we keep that to ourselves?”

Diego nodded. “Believe me, it would be best.”

“You haven't told me about your family, Diego. Will they accept me? Who else is there besides you and your father? What about your mother?” Diego's face turned blank. “She died in childbed when I was ten.”

“I'm sorry to hear that, Diego.” Sympathetically she put her hand on his arm, just as he had when he told her about her parents. 

“It's been a long time now, Victoria. Don't worry, they will accept you. We have to go on now.” Diego motioned her to mount again and they continued their ride.

Z Z Z

In a guesthouse Diego knew from his earlier stay, he booked two rooms for a few days to give them the chance to prepare for the rest of the journey. The innkeeper said nothing when Diego presented her as his fiancée and showed them his best rooms.

They looked forward to sleeping in real beds instead of the hard ground. The warm bath was also highly appreciated. After they had eaten in the tavern, Diego insisted on going shopping with her.  
Victoria needed more clothes than the ones the settlers had given her and Diego made her visit a seamstress though Victoria protested.  
“Diego, you're spending so much money on me. How can I repay you?”

“Don't worry about money, Victoria. It's not so much as you think. Just to have you here with me is all I need.” He looked at her with his charming smile and she would have kissed him if they hadn't been in the middle of the street. Diego read her intention and his smile brightened his eyes even more. He kissed her hand before he placed it on his arm, walking with her down the street pointing out something at a building.

Diego had ordered a new suit as well, though he had changed the plain clothing from their trip for a proper caballero suit. The next days while they waited for their clothes to be ready, Diego explored the city with her. He had only passed through it on his way north, eager to catch up with the settlers who were constantly moving farther away from the town.  
It felt wonderful for Victoria to have a break from riding and not to be so tired in the evening. Only now did she realize how straining it had been, though Diego had taken care that they stopped often giving her a break.

Z Z Z

The rest of the journey was more comfortable. In the evenings they stopped at a guesthouse or a mission along the Camino real and there was no more need to prepare their own food or for Diego to go hunting. On their way to Monterey they only stayed one night in each pueblo or mission, steadily heading for Los Angeles.

Diego didn't miss the opportunity to show her Monterey, the biggest town in California and seat of the governor.  
“It's a week's travel from Monterey to Los Angeles and we don't have the chance to come here so often. Let's enjoy ourselves a bit while we're here, Victoria.”

During the day they visited the town and in the evening they went to the theater. Victoria noticed how much Diego enjoyed the music and the play, almost forgetting her. It was another side of him that she got to know. So besides being a skilled rider and hunter he was also interested in arts and music. She'd ask him about it on their ride, giving them something more to talk about during their journey. Diego wanted to do some more shopping in some bookstores so she could spend some time on her own and make another visit to the seamstress. After spending so much time in Diego's company, she suddenly felt lonely on her own even if it was only for a few hours. 

In the evening they met again in the guesthouse and Diego told her about his shopping. She smiled at how excited he got about some books he bought. In return she told him about a long boring session with the seamstress who took her time with the fitting of her clothes.

The next evening there was another concert at the theater that Diego wanted to visit and she was glad that she'd have a new dress ready by then. First she hadn't wanted it, but the seamstress had convinced her that she'd need something elegant for the theater and time she stayed in Monterey, looking disapprovingly on the dress she wore. 

Victoria wouldn't forget the admiring look in Diego's eyes as she came down the stairs in her new dress. “You look beautiful, Victoria. The hours at the seamstress were well worth the effort.” Diego kissed her hand and guided her to the waiting carriage that would take them to the theater.

The theater was full of elegantly dressed men and women and Victoria felt uncomfortable among them. She didn't know any of them and if it hadn't been for Diego she would have preferred to return to the guesthouse.  
“It's alright, Victoria. With your beauty you can easily compete with all the women here. For me there's no other woman I want to have at my side. There's no reason to feel self-conscious.” Diego seemed to know how she was feeling and and smiled, encouraging her.

To her surprise she really liked the music and she noticed how much Diego enjoyed it. She realized that he was a very passionate man who did everything with his full heart. He would never give up until he was the best in something whether it was riding, fighting, science, arts or any other thing he set his mind to. In the dark she blushed, thinking how it would feel to be loved by him, imagining his muscular body hidden so well under his elegant suit.  
Diego had felt her gaze on him and he reached out to take her hand, smiling at her before he turned his attention back to the music.

 

Chapter 8

Diego was happy and relaxed, smiling and laughing often in Victoria's presence. She liked Monterey and she agreed when Diego suggested to stay a few more days. He convinced her to order another dress for a visit to the theater for the day after tomorrow. 

“It's a famous theater group that has come from Europe and I'd like to see them. I don't get away from Los Angeles very often.”

“Why not, Diego? Is the work at the hacienda so demanding that your father can't spare you?” Victoria wanted to know. Diego hadn't talked much about himself. She only knew that his father owned a hacienda and that his family consisted only of his father, his adoptive son Felipe and a cousin with his wife who lived in Santa Barbara.

“Yes, the hacienda and the newspaper that I told you about.” Diego said a bit vague.

At dinner time the tavern where they used to eat was very crowded and buzzing with talk. They heard Los Angeles mentioned and Diego asked the servant about it.

“It's about the news from Los Angeles. Haven't you heard, Señor de la Vega?”

“Heard what?” Diego asked.

“The governor has decided to summon the alcalde from Los Angeles here to Monterey for a ruling, because of that farmer.” The servant explained.

“What farmer?”

“The farmer he hanged three weeks ago because of a false accusation.”

“De Soto wrongly hanged a farmer? What was his name?” Diego was shocked.

“José Herrara or something like it.”

“José Ferrara?”

“Si, that was the name!”

“Oh no, not him.” Diego had turned pale. “He had a small child and his wife is expecting another. She won't be able to keep the farm on her own.”

“Why was he hanged?”

“Something about a horse theft, I have forgotten the details, Señor de la Vega.” The servant apologized. “The soldiers in Santa Paula captured some bandits and they confessed the horse theft too. That's all I know. Do you need anything more?” The servant put the plates in front of them.

“Thank you, Señora that's all.” Diego answered.

During the rest of meal Diego was unusually quiet, hardly touching his meal, leaving the talking to Victoria. She was quiet too, not wanting to engage in idle talk after such terrible news.  
After dinner Diego brought her up to her room to kiss her good night as usual. After a short kiss Diego turned around to head back to the stairs.

“Aren't you going to bed, Diego?”

He shook his head. “No, I can't sleep now. I will take a walk to the beach.”

“I'll come with you, Diego.” Victoria didn't want him to be alone when he was so upset. She offered him her hand. To her surprise he locked their hands without objecting and led her back down the stairs. Diego took long and fast strides and she had problems keeping up with him. For the first time he didn't adjust his pace to hers, showing how upset he was.

As they reached the beach he finally slowed down and she caught her breath to speak again.

“Tell me, Diego, why you are so shocked by the news? Why does it affect you so much?”

“It's my fault, he's dead, Victoria!” Diego faced her in the dark.

“Why? You had nothing to do with it!”

“I should have been there, Victoria. I could have saved him!”

“Three weeks ago, we were on our way back from the settlers, Diego. There was no way you could have been in Los Angeles. You were there for me to bring me back. Do you regret that?”

“No, not at all, Victoria. You're the most important person in my life. But still..”

“Diego, you can't be at two places at once. Without you, I would have been forced to marry Igor. Do you want that?” Diego shook his head in horror. “You couldn't know about the hanging when you came after me, Diego. It's not your fault that the alcalde made a wrong decision. I'm sure others in the pueblo have protested too.”

“Yes, I'm sure my father and the other caballeros protested against the hanging.”

“You are only one man, Diego. It wouldn't have made a big difference!”

“You don't know that. One man can make a difference, Victoria. If I had been there I could have saved him.” The guilt he felt was dragging him down.

“You must believe me, Diego, it's not your fault.” Victoria tried to persuade him.

“It's not the first time the alcalde rushed to judgment. The other times I was able to save the men before the alcalde had them hanged, but not this time because I wasn't there. I knew José Ferrera. He'd never steal from anyone. He came to Los Angeles three years ago and I helped him to set up his farm. He and his wife wanted to start a new life in California and now he's dead!”

Diego balled his fist. “I'll make De Soto pay for it. I'll give him a lesson he won't forget. He'll feel my sword on his skin!” 

Sitting down beside him on the beach, Victoria listened to him, letting him talk. Diego talked about the farmers in Los Angeles and how they suffered under the alcalde and the taxes he constantly invented. It showed her how much he cared for the people of Los Angeles and that he felt responsible for their welfare. The happiness he had displayed the previous days was gone and the troubles he had managed to forget for the time of their journey occupied his mind again.

“I'm here, Diego. You're not alone and you can talk to me,” Victoria assured him and he drew her in his arms to hold and kiss her. 

For a long time they sat there together, looking at the sea and listening to the waves crushing on the beach. It was already very late when he had finally calmed down again and pulled her to her feet. “I don't think I have done you a favor keeping you here with me, Victoria. It will be bad for your reputation.”

“I don't care about that. We won't mention it as we don't talk about our time we traveled back from the settlers. You needed someone to share your troubles.”

“Thank you, Victoria.” Diego kissed her passionately and much more demanding than usual, still too upset to maintain his usual control of his feelings. With effort he drew apart from her. “We shouldn't take this any further, Victoria, as long as we aren't married.” He smiled again. “I can't remember when I have been so happy as in these last days, Victoria, but unfortunately the problems I left behind for the journey have caught up with us. Do you mind, Victoria, if we return to Los Angeles tomorrow? I was a fool to think I could stay away so long without anything happening.”

“You want to leave tomorrow, Diego? You were looking forward to that theater group! You want to give that up, because of the responsibility you feel for the people of Los Angeles?”

“It's only a play, Victoria. I need to go back.”

“If you wish, we can leave earlier, Diego. It's my fault that you have been away so long. If you hadn't come to my rescue, you would have been back already. I kept you on the road much longer than you thought because I needed so many breaks.”

“No, that was alright, Victoria. It wasn't your fault you were injured and taken to the north.” 

“If it wasn't my fault then it wasn't yours either that you weren't present to save the man!”

“Maybe you're right, Victoria. Thank you for making me think about it.”

Diego drew her in his arms and sat down again, somehow accepting the fact that he hadn't been able to save José while trying to get Victoria back at the same time, though some of the guilt remained.  
He knew he should take her back to her room, but he needed to hold her in his arms to keep his focus on the most important person in his life.  
“I know you're tired, Victoria, but can we stay a little longer?” He pleaded her. Nodding, she leaned against his shoulder and let him caress her. Victoria had long fallen asleep when he was finally able to put his thoughts to rest. Not having the heart to wake her, he carried her all the way back to the guesthouse and lay her down on her bed, covering her with a sheet.

 

ZZZ  
Chapter 9

Victoria had learned to read Diego by the way he kissed her. She could tell now if he was troubled or in a happy mood. And she noticed that she wasn't the only one who was getting more anxious the closer they came to Los Angeles. Diego didn't say anything, but she felt his desperation growing each day they neared the end of the journey. 

“What's wrong, Diego?” Victoria asked. “Why don't you want to return to Los Angeles?”

Diego faked a smile. “Who says that I don't want to return?”

“You can't hide your feelings from me, Diego and I know that you're not happy about it. So tell me what bothers you! First you wanted us to return earlier and now you're delaying our arrival!” Victoria put her hand on his. “Why are we stopping here in this small little grove beside the road when the pueblo is only an hour away if you're not stalling? We could easily go on without this break.”

“It's alright, Victoria.” Diego lied. How could he tell her that he feared losing her? As soon as they were back, Victoria would hear about Zorro. She'd either remember her love for Zorro or she'd leave him because he hadn't told her about Zorro and courted her himself. In both ways their love would come to an end while he lost her to his alter ego.

“Don't lie to me, Diego, please. Is there someone else waiting for you in Los Angeles? Have you lied to me about marrying you?” She asked with a trembling voice.

“No, there is no one else, Victoria. You're the only one I want to marry if you will have me. It's just that life is much more complicated in Los Angeles, Victoria.” Diego sighed.

“What do you mean by that, Diego? Please, I need to know!”

“Nothing I can say will change anything. So let's be happy for the time being. Just promise me that you won't talk about what happened with the settlers and our trip to San Francisco.” Diego drew her close. He couldn't let the pueblo know about his fighting and hunting abilities or the alcalde might get suspicious. It was bad enough that Zorro hadn't taken any action while he was away. He had asked Felipe to ride out as Zorro and let himself be seen without getting involved in fighting, but he wasn't sure if it had been enough.

“I promise if it makes you happy, Diego.” Victoria kissed him, realizing he wasn't willing to tell her what troubled him. 

“Thank you, Victoria,” he smiled a little, holding and kissing her desperately for a long time. “The last weeks with you were the best days of my life and I wish they'd never end.” Victoria was concerned about him. In addition to her fears about the unknown life in Los Angeles that she couldn't recall, she started to wonder what it could be that troubled Diego so much. Why was it important for him that she didn't talk about their trip together when it was mainly her reputation at stake? He had been so happy and relaxed during their travel, no matter how uncomfortable and straining it had been. And now the responsibility he felt for the pueblo, which he had been able to put aside for the length of their journey, dragged him down - and maybe there was something else he hadn't told her. But as long as there wasn't another woman waiting for him, everything would be alright, wouldn't it?

Chapter 10

“Victoria, you are back! What a surprise! We all believed you dead!” An elderly, gray haired man in an elegant caballero suit embraced her happily. 

“It's good to see you back, son,” he addressed Diego. Victoria looked at them surprised. The welcome for her was much more hearty than for his son. 

“Yes, it's good to be home, Father,” Diego nodded and Victoria knew that it wasn't entirely true. 

“Thank you, Don Alejandro,” Victoria smiled. Before she could say more she was embraced by two women, whom she assumed were her helpers Diego had mentioned 

“Victoria, you're alive! We were so sad when you went missing! Now you must tell us everything!” The women were openly weeping and dragging her into the tavern. Diego only grinned when she looked at him for support and she threw him a look, making him grin even more. She saw how he embraced a teenage boy who looked genuinely happy to see him.

The welcoming continued inside the tavern with Victoria in the center of attention. She was overwhelmed by all the people greeting and talking to her while Diego stayed in the back only occasionally shaking hands.

“Now you have to tell us where you have been and how Diego brought you back.” Her helper Alicia made her sit down at a table with a glass in front of her. “Did Zorro find you?” 

“Zorro? Who's that?” Victoria asked confused and Alejandro wasn't the only one who looked at her surprised.

“I'm sorry, I had a head injury and I don't remember anything about myself. The only memories I have are those from the time after my injury.”

“You don't remember Zorro, Señorita Victoria?” A soldier sputtered and she instantly recognized the man as Sergeant Mendoza Diego had talked about. “But you and him..”

“What about me and him?” Victoria asked irritated. “Please tell me who he is! Who is this Zorro and why are all you staring at me like this?”

Alejandro cleared his throat. “Ahem. Let's say that you and Zorro were very close before you went missing.”

“Close? How close?” Victoria asked. “And you still haven't told me who he is!”

“Zorro is a masked outlaw, who fights for the people. Zorro and you were deeply in love with each other, Señorita. He will be devastated that you have forgotten him!” the sergeant explained.

“He and I were in love? Why can't I remember him?” Victoria questioned. Accusingly she looked at Diego.  
“Excuse me for a moment,” Victoria said to her friends. “I need to talk to you, Diego.”  
Diego sighed. This was the moment he had dreaded. He guided her behind the curtain into the kitchen.

“Why didn't you tell me about him? You promised to tell me the truth! Diego, how could you do that? You knew I was in love with another man, and still you pursued me and told me nothing about him? How could you betray me? I trusted you. Please leave now!”

“Let me explain!”

“Just go, Diego, please!”

“Then it's over?” he asked depressed. “I knew you'd leave me as soon as we came back. Since we didn't announce our engagement yet, there's probably no more need to.” Diego said quietly and the way he looked at her pierced her heart. “Believe me that I did it because I love you.” Without another word he turned around.

Victoria stared at his back, suddenly feeling cold and alone. Despite her words she wanted him to kiss her and hold her in his arms as he used to during the many stops of their trip. Was it only an hour ago that they had kissed? What was she to do now?  
Victoria sat down on a chair and cried. It was there Alicia found her a few minutes later as she was looking for her.

“Victoria, why don't you come back inside? We're all waiting for you!” Then Alicia noticed her tears. “Why are you crying, Victoria?” Victoria only shook her head.

“I guess it has been all too much for you. I can't imagine how it must be to come back without any memory.” Alicia put an arm around her shoulder and led her upstairs to her room. She wouldn't have found it without help. Somehow she wasn't surprised to find her bag already in the room. Probably Diego, she thought. Even now, he had brought it upstairs as during their journey, showing that he cared for her. “Take a rest, Victoria. The journey must have tired you. Come down later when you feel better.”

Victoria heard Alicia announce downstairs that she needed to rest and she began to look around in her room. If she hadn't known that these were her own belongings she would have felt reluctant about touching them. Now she hoped that maybe some of them would help her to remember. Though she looked through some things there was nothing to trigger a memory and she began to cry again. Why couldn't she remember now that she was at home? What else had she lost besides the memory of the man who loved her? What was she to do if she didn't get her memory back? She had been clinging to the idea that she'd remember everything once she got home. But what if not? Would she be a stranger in her own life forever? What about Diego and that Zorro? Diego loved her and she loved him too, but he had betrayed her. Could she still trust him? And then there was Zorro who loved her too and expected her to love him back while she had no memory of him.  
Why had she come back? “Diego, you were right,” she whispered, “Life is much more complicated in Los Angeles!” In that moment she'd have traded her soft bed for the hard ground on the trip to San Francisco with Diego lying nearby.

Z Z Z  
Chapter 11

The next day Diego stayed on the hacienda without going into the pueblo.  
“I have much to do here that was neglected while I was away, Father,” Diego turned down Alejandro's suggestion to join him for a visit to the tavern.

“After all the time you have been away, a few more days won't matter, Diego. I can't understand why you're in such a bad mood. You found Victoria and brought her back. Shouldn't you be happy about it?”

“I'm happy that she is back, but after I spent so much time bringing her home, I need to take care of my own affairs again.” Diego retorted rather brusquely. Knowing that he lost her, he couldn't see her again when all he wanted was to have her back in his arms.

“You should have come back earlier. I could have used your support in protesting against the hanging of José! Why did it take you so long to come back, Diego?” Alejandro was curious. The long absence puzzled him. “It's about a week travel to Monterey and another to San Francisco, but you were gone nearly two months.”

“We stayed a few days in San Francisco and in Monterey, because I needed to do some shopping. There are some interesting bookstores you know.”

“You kept her there so you could visit bookstores?” Alejandro looked at him incredulously. “And Victoria didn't complain? Don't you know anything about women?” Alejandro shook his head. “No wonder Victoria doesn't want to talk about you at the moment.”

“What do you mean by that, Father?” Diego tried to hide his interest in Victoria.

“In the evening I went back to the tavern to check up on her again and I asked her about your journey, but she wasn't very forthcoming. She only said that it took her some time to get used to so much riding. Did something happen between the two of you?”

“You can be sure, Father, that I didn't forget my caballero upbringing!”

“Good to hear that. I think I should never have doubted that. You'd never do that. Stupid of me.” Shaking his head about himself, Alejandro went to the stables unaware how he had angered Diego with his remark.

Diego returned to the cave to take care of Toronado after Felipe had been charged with the task alone during his absence.  
“Been missing me, boy?” Diego stroked his head. “Tonight we will go riding again, Toronado. Felipe told me of some bandits that Mendoza has had trouble locating.”

Chasing bandits would distract him from thinking of Victoria and the happy times they had together. It had ended just as he had feared and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Should he wait for Victoria to get back her memory or simply hope she'd forgive him eventually? Or had he lost her for good?  
“You can't give me an answer, Toronado, can you?” Diego put an arm around Toronado's neck.

Felipe tapped him on his shoulder. “Give you an answer to what?” he signed. “You haven't told me about your trip, Diego. What has really happened? And what about you and Victoria?”

“I'm sorry, Felipe, that I didn't tell you about my journey yesterday. It was a long trip and it took longer than I expected. But first I need to know what happened during my absence and if anyone got suspicious about Zorro. I hope you were cautious when riding as Zorro?” Felipe rolled his eyes. He didn't like it when Diego played his role as protective parent. There had been some near encounters with the soldiers, but he wouldn't mention them to Diego. From the mood Diego was in the trip with Victoria hadn't gone so well. No need to bother him with things past. He signed to Diego that everything had gone well and asked about the trip in exchange.

Z Z Z

The next days Victoria didn't see Diego and she missed him being around. There were many moments when she wanted to turn to him and tell him something, except that he wasn't there as he had been during their trip. Getting back into her old life kept her busy. Her friends came to visit her, happy to have her back and willing to tell her about things she had forgotten and needed to know. It felt good to be welcomed so heartily and so many had missed her even if she didn't remember their names, but she was picking them up quickly.  
Fortunately cooking the different dishes came back to her more easily than the names of the people and she kept herself occupied with her kitchen and her tavern. It helped a lot that Diego had told her about the different people in the pueblo and she recognized many of them instantly based on Diego's description. Like the sergeant who was so fond of her food and the alcalde who acted as if he owned the pueblo. Keeping in mind Diego's warnings about De Soto, she preferred to listen to the talk in the tavern without voicing her own opinion..

The talk in the tavern was much about the local politics and about Zorro. He had been missed in the recent weeks, but it had been assumed that he had either been searching for her or thought her dead. Sometimes he had been spotted from afar by the lancers without coming into the pueblo. Now it was expected he'd come back to see her. The general talk about Zorro and the speculation about her relationship to him now made her very curious to meet him. He seemed to be a real legend among the citizens, appearing and disappearing mysteriously on his black horse, easily overcoming every swordsman in the area including the alcalde and making a fool of the soldiers. She wondered how she had managed to win his heart. 

Nobody asked questions about her and Diego. It was simply assumed that nothing had happened between them. While Zorro was praised, Diego wasn't held in much esteem. 

“How did Diego manage to bring you back without getting lost?” someone asked. “Maybe his horse knew the way or they only traveled at noon to find the southern direction. That's why it took them so long.” The comment was followed by general laughter. 

Victoria got angry and wanted to defend Diego, to tell them how well he had managed and what an excellent hunter and tracker he was. She opened her mouth to protest, but then she remembered her promise. Diego had asked her not to talk about their travel from the settlers to San Francisco. How could she tell them about his abilities without revealing that part of their trip? Why had he made her promise? Closing her mouth she turned around, upset to hear the men disparaging Diego.

It wasn't the only diminishing remark she had to hear about him and it wasn't the only time her promise made her keep quiet. Angry and furious she wanted to shout out and tell everyone to stop their talking, but even his father wasn't defending him. It made her think. Were they all so blind or did Diego know what he was doing when he made her promise?

“How are you doing today, Victoria?” Don Alejandro asked her. “You must be happy to be home again. Has your memory returned?”

“No, Don Alejandro, it hasn't returned yet, but I hope it will return eventually. I talked to the doctor today and he told me that I mustn't give up hope.”

“I'm sure it will come back, Victoria, once you have settled in again.” Don Alejandro smiled at her encouragingly. “So tell me about your trip, Victoria. How did Diego find you?”

“I don't know, Don Alejandro. He arrived one day at the settlers, declaring that he was taking me home.”

“I'm glad that he found you, Victoria. I'd never have thought he'd manage it. When he didn't return after a few weeks, we all thought he had lost his way again!”

Victoria looked at him surprised. Didn't he know that Diego was an excellent tracker who didn't get lost? 

“Diego told me you stayed in Monterey for several days because he wanted to look through some bookshops,” his father continued. “I hope you didn't get too bored, Victoria. I know how obsessed Diego can be with his books. It would have been better if you had returned earlier. I could have used your support in protesting against that unjustified hanging. But unfortunately Diego isn't interested in politics, he cares more for his books than for politics even if lives depend on it.”

“But Diego does care for politics!” Victoria protested, remembering how much the death of the farmer had upset Diego, resulting in their earlier return to Los Angeles.

“Maybe Diego does care in some way, but not enough to do something about it.” Alejandro sighed. 

“At least you're back and as soon as your memory returns, everything will be as it used to be.”

“What do you mean, Don Alejandro?” she inquired.

“I'll have your support again, Victoria and hopefully Zorro will come back for you too. So everything will be better again. You have been dearly missed in this pueblo.” Alejandro smiled at her.

Victoria was shocked about the low opinion his father had about Diego. Why didn't he see what a wonderful man his son was? How much he cared? Why did he dismiss him so easily? Though Diego hadn't gone into details, she believed that he would have saved the man if he had been present. Why didn't his father believe in him too?

“Without Diego I wouldn't be here, Don Alejandro. You should be grateful to him too.”

“Yes, I am, but I'm still surprised he found you. He didn't want to come today because he said he needed to take care of some things, but he sends his best wishes. I hope you'll come to the hacienda soon to tell me more about your adventures. You're always welcome for dinner, Victoria.”

“I need to get settled first, Don Alejandro. But I'll come when I have time.” Victoria replied. She didn't know how to face Diego at the moment. And she was very sure that he told his father nothing about their trip and his proposing to her or Don Alejandro would have mentioned it.

 

Z Z Z  
Chapter 12

The next day there was loud commotion to be heard outside. With the rest of the guests she went out onto the porch to have a look. The citizens of the pueblo had lined up to cheer the black rider who was entering the pueblo. “Zorro! Zorro!” they yelled enthusiastically.

The man was completely dressed in black hiding his face behind a black mask. In front of the cuartel he stopped while the sergeant fumbled with his sword.

“Don't bother, Sergeant.” Zorro stopped him and the sergeant no longer tried to keep up the impression of wanting to fight him. Instead he smiled all over his face.

“Zorro, you have come back into the pueblo. I have missed you.” Then he stroked over his uniform. “Well, not exactly.” The crowd laughed, knowing too well that Mendoza always had to sew his uniform after an encounter with Zorro. “I like my uniform in one piece.”

He hadn't finished his sentence as a Z was sliced into it. “Just a reminder that I'm back.” Zorro grinned. “But I have brought you also a gift.” Zorro pointed at the two men who were bound backwards on the horse behind him. “These are the bandits you were looking for.”

“Thank you, Zorro. Where have you been all this time?”

“There was no reason for me to come into the pueblo without Señorita Escalante and now I wanted to say goodbye to the alcalde.”

Zorro turned his horse and bowed in Victoria's direction. “Señorita Victoria, you're as lovely as ever. I thought you were dead and that I would never see you again. It is good to see you alive and well. I understand that you have no memory of me or what we felt for each other. I will always care for you, Victoria, but I realize that our love has come to an end. I wish you all the best for your future.” 

The crowd gasped at his words that were clearly a goodbye and there was speculation if Zorro had turned his attention elsewhere.

Zorro saluted her with his sword. The lancers had gathered around him and aimed their rifles at him. He simply took his whip to pull them off their feet, shoving over the remaining lancers with his sword. Then he dismounted and turned around to exchange a few blows with the alcalde who had sneaked up from behind. 

“You still haven't improved your skills with the sword, Alcalde. You should practice more than looking into a book about sword fighting.”  
After a few more exchanges Zorro disarmed him, making his sword fly to the ground. Zorro fixed the alcalde to the ground with his sword. “I hope this was our last encounter, De Soto. I heard you'll be leaving for Monterey tomorrow because the governor has summoned you. If he's a man of justice, he'll have you return to Spain in chains for the unjustified hanging of José Ferrara. But if he doesn't, you'll have to deal with me again. And I won't forgive you the death of José!” Zorro raised his whip and with three quick moves the whiplash buried itself in the alcalde's right cheek, marking him with a Z. “Just to make sure you'll never forget me.” The alcalde held his hand to his bleeding cheek, the pain showing on his face. 

“Be sure, Zorro, I'll never forget you. I'll never stop hunting you. I'll see you hang, even if it's the last thing I do in my life! And the governor will see it my way!” De Soto replied hatefully.

“You'll never catch me, De Soto and you know it, but you're free to try!” Zorro whistled for his horse and rode out of the pueblo. The crowd cheered again and closed the way behind him, making an immediate pursuit by the lancers impossible.

Victoria shook her head incredulously at this show. She wouldn't have thought it possible if she hadn't seen it herself. Now she could understand the high esteem of the pueblo for Zorro. She felt flattered by his compliments for her, but Diego was much more present in her mind. Still thinking about Zorro and Diego, she went into the kitchen to get drinks for her thirsty customers. Surprised she saw Zorro standing quietly in the corner. 

“So you're Zorro?” Victoria looked at the black clad figure leaning against her cupboard. “I don't remember meeting you before!” 

“Si, I'm Zorro. I know that you have forgotten me. That's why I came. Maybe it's for the best. You can be happy with someone else now and I don't want to stand in your way.” Zorro bowed slightly.

“So that's it? You're just giving me up after all these years?” Victoria asked surprised. “No trying to win me back? No declarations of eternal love?”

“How can I fight if you don't even remember me?” Zorro asked. “Adios!” He turned to leave, but she made him stop.

“Just a minute!” She held him by his sleeve. This was the first time she was able to see him at a close distance. Were his eyes really that blue? How many tall, blue eyed men were in this pueblo? Had she really been so blind? She reached for his head and when he bent down as always, she knew for sure. But she hadn't expected to feel the mask under her hands instead of his hair as she went to kiss him. “Now I know why you like it so much when I touch your hair while we kiss! Because I can't do that while you're wearing the mask. I figured you out, Diego!”

Surprised he pulled away and looked at her. “How did you find out?”

“I have spent too much time with you, Diego, not to know the way you move or to recognize the color of your eyes! Why did you think you could fool me? I think you have a lot to explain!”

“The disguise worked for the last years and you never suspected me!” He was still stunned that she had recognized him.

“You could hide from me for years? I can't believe it! You are Diego, I knew it the moment I looked into your eyes.”

“Please come to the hacienda, Victoria. We'll talk there. I have to go now or the lancers will find me!” He kissed her shortly and vanished through the door. Victoria smiled as she saw him leave. So that was the explanation! Had she really believed for years that Zorro and Diego were different men? Incredulously she shook her head. How stupid had she been!

Chapter 13

When she arrived at the hacienda an hour later, the servant led her into the library where Diego and his father were playing chess. Both men politely rose from their chairs as she entered.

“Victoria, what a surprise,” Alejandro stepped forward to greet her. “It's good that you found the time to visit us. I'll tell the cook we'll have a guest for dinner. You will stay, won't you?”

“Yes, I think so. There's something I need to talk about with Diego. If you don't mind?” Victoria asked him.

“Of course not. I'm surprised you still have something to talk about after spending so much time together. Did Diego get you interested in one of his books? I'll see you at dinner, Victoria. I need to get back to work.” Alejandro left them alone.

As soon as his father had left, Diego drew her into his arms. “So you have forgiven me?”

“Only if you explain me everything, Diego. And don't leave anything out this time!” The way she said it made clear that she was serious about it. Diego sighed, knowing how determined she could be. “Then come!” Taking her by the hand he drew her to the fireplace where he pushed the secret lever. Giving her no chance to say anything, he pulled her through the opening into the cave.

“What's this place?” Victoria looked around. 

“This is Zorro's hideout.” Diego explained. He went over to Toronado to stroke his head. “You may not remember Toronado, but he remembers you!” Diego smiled as the horse shook his head.

Victoria went over to the coat rack, taking the soft silk between her hands. Unconsciously she remembered the feeling of the cloth under her fingers while kissing him. “So you slip into the cave change into Zorro and ride out into the pueblo to fight the alcalde?”

“That's about it!” 

“What does your father say about it?” Victoria asked curiously. “Isn't he worried about you?”

“He doesn't know, Victoria,” Diego confessed. 

“He doesn't know? But how can't he, Diego? He is your father, he sees you every day and he must have had enough opportunities to compare you both. Why didn't he make the connection?” Victoria asked incredulously. “I don't remember anything about the time before we met at the settlers, but I recognized you instantly when I saw Zorro's blue eyes for the first time. How were you able to fool me and everyone else for years?”

“It's simple. People don't see what they don't expect. I worked hard at making everyone believe that I couldn't be Zorro. Let me explain how Zorro started, Victoria.” Diego sat down in the chair and drew Victoria on his lap, enjoying having her close again. Beginning with the day he returned from Spain, he told her how he fell in love with her and how the events in the pueblo made him put on his black outfit for the first time.

“I should never have started to court you as Zorro, but once you fell in love with me I no longer knew how to get out of the trap I created myself. I couldn't have anyone suspect me being Zorro and so I had to play my role as Diego. I had hoped for years that I could stop being Zorro, but after Alcalde Ramone died, he was replaced by de Soto who wasn't better than him.”

“So you took the chance to win me as yourself when you came after me?”

“Yes, you didn't remember anything, so I thought we could have a second chance. I never lied to you when I said that I always loved you. And it wasn't cheating either when I took you away from my alter ego. Forgive me?” Expectantly he looked at her. 

“I do, Diego.” Victoria kissed him. “I missed being in your arms and I was so sad when I thought you had betrayed me.”

“Marry me, Victoria?” Diego smiled relieved.

“I will, Diego.” She wrapped her arms around him.

“I'd give you a ring, but you have that already.”

“I have your ring?”

“I proposed to you as Zorro before and you agreed to marry me without knowing my identity!”

“I did? Well, since I don't remember, you must tell me about it!” Victoria demanded.

Diego recounted the how they had been attacked by bandits and how he had brought her into the cave. He also explained his fear for her and the need to protect her by keeping his identity from her.

“So that's why you didn't tell your father either!” Victoria understood now. “Will you tell him now? I know now and he should know too. Don't you think he'll figure you out eventually?”

“It's not that I don't trust him, but my father is quite an impulsive man. I'm not sure if he can control himself enough not to do anything when he sees me at Zorro, having to stand by while I'm in danger of being shot.” Diego explained.

“Do you trust me?” Victoria asked. “I don't know how I'd react myself!”

“I think you have a better control over your actions than my father. But you have to keep in mind that I'll die if you call me Diego while I'm dressed as Zorro.” 

“I will, Diego. I can't bear losing you.” The prospect made her cry.”I never thought it'd be like this when you persuaded me to come with you. Life gets more complicated in Los Angeles the more I find out. I could never imagine it would be like this!”

“Should I have left you with the settlers?” Diego asked.

Determinedly she shook her head. “No, I wouldn't trade you for anyone else. I love you, Diego. It doesn't matter how complicated my life with you will be. You won't lose my love!” 

Diego felt relieved as never before and he kissed her again tenderly. “I hope the need for Zorro will be over soon. There is a good chance that the governor will have him face justice for the hanging of José Ferrara, but we'll never know. As long as I don't know who will rule Los Angeles in the future and there's a price on my head I have to keep the identity of Zorro a secret to everyone including my father. He would be in a conflict because if he becomes acting alcalde it would be his duty to have me hang if he knew about me. Something he'd never do. And only an officially instated alcalde has the authority to grant a pardon to an outlaw like me.” Diego explained, brushing a strain of hair out of her face. “It feels good to have no more secrets from you, Victoria. To be able to talk openly without having to take care of every word I say.”

“Did you do that too during our trip back to Los Angeles?” Victoria inquired.

“No, there was no need since you didn't remember the role I played here in Los Angeles, so you couldn't compare me with an image you had of me. It was one of the few occasions where I didn't need to play a role or hide behind a mask and you managed to get closer to me than anybody else in the last years.”

“Closer than when you proposed to me as Zorro?” She asked incredulously.

“Yes, much closer,” Diego admitted. “Except for Felipe nobody really knows me.”  
Between kisses they talked a lot more, until they needed to come out of the cave again or his father would become suspicious of their whereabouts.

Z Z Z

During dinner they announced their engagement and Alejandro was pleased about it, but watched them suspiciously. Hadn't Diego told him that nothing had happened between them?  
“It's good for you to freely agree to the inevitable. No matter that I and most others believe in your good behavior, but after traveling together so long I don't think you have another choice. There will be doubts even if they aren't voiced loudly. I wanted you to marry for years, Diego and I'm happy to have you in the family, Victoria! What about Zorro, Victoria?”

“Zorro announced our split up quite publicly today and he gave me my freedom. He talked privately to me too, saying there was no use fighting for me when I couldn't even remember him. He'd never be able to marry me and he wants me to be happy!”

“I see. Well, that's very noble of Zorro. Don't you agree, Diego?”

“Yes, I am grateful for this, especially since I'm the one to get Victoria.” Diego took her hand on the table and they smiled at each other. 

“When do you want to marry?” Alejandro asked them. “And what about Victoria getting back her memory?”

“I think Victoria needs some time to settle into her life again and hopefully she'll regain her memory. I will be best if we don't hurry into it.” Diego explained and Victoria agreed with a nod. She knew that Diego could hardly wait to get married, but he didn't want to rush her while she was so unsure about herself and her lost memory.

 

 

 

Chapter 14

“Where's Diego? Isn't he joining us for breakfast?” Alejandro asked Felipe, sitting down at the table. Felipe signed that Diego had already left.

“Is he having breakfast at the tavern again?” Alejandro inquired, shaking his head.  
Felipe signed that Diego had gone to Santa Paula. 

“Santa Paula? Wasn't he there two days ago?” Alejandro questioned. Watching Felipe's signs he understood. “Victoria has to visit the bank in Santa Paula. I see. Of course, Diego went with her. He doesn't let her out of his sight anymore.” Felipe nodded, grinning. “It's about time they get married.”

Since Diego and Victoria announced their engagement they were nearly inseparable. Diego always got up early now, eager to ride into the pueblo to see Victoria and then they spent as much of the day together as their work allowed. Victoria was occupied with her tavern and wedding preparations and Diego had taken over more responsibilities at the hacienda besides his work at the newspaper. The engagement had definitely done him good, Alejandro thought.

Z Z Z

Diego and Victoria decided to wait six weeks with the wedding to give Victoria the chance to eventually get her memory back and to organize the big wedding everyone expected of them. It would be enough time for her brothers to come to Los Angeles and visit the sister they had believed dead after she had gone missing.

Victoria showed the letter from her brothers to Diego. “Ramon has written that he can't come to the wedding, but he is happy that I'm alive. He wishes me all the best with you and expresses his opinion that I made the right choice marrying you instead of Zorro.”

Diego grinned. “Well, I can't blame him that he prefers his sister being married to me instead of an outlaw. And I can be very happy to get you!”

Diego pulled her close. “I think I deserve a special reward for getting you away from that outlaw!” His blue eyes twinkled mischievously and he bent down to kiss her. Only when they were both panting heavily did he release her again. 

“If my brother only knew about you, then he wouldn't be so happy!” Victoria chided him. “Well, he doesn't and he won't find out!” Diego laughed happily.

“And what about Francisco?” Diego asked. “Isn't he coming either?”

“He will come,” Victoria said, but she didn't look very happy about it.

“Don't you want him to come?” Diego inquired.

“I'm not sure,” Victoria admitted.

“Why not?” He hadn't expected that.

“I don't know how to face him if I don't remember him!”

“But he's your brother!”

“Yes, that's part of the problem. He'll want to share those childhood memories with me that I can't remember! I'll be facing a stranger while he expects me to be his little sister.” Victoria was close to crying. Diego drew her close again and hugged her soothingly. 

“You'll work it out, Victoria. You'll be a beautiful bride when he walks you down the aisle. It may be the trigger you need to remember. And even if not, you'll need to find out as much as you can about your past. And who can do that better than a sibling?”

“You are right, Diego. Thank you for me lifting me up.” Victoria smiled a little again. “No matter, how I'll get along with my brother, it will be the happiest day in my life, because I'll become your wife!”

Diego smiled as she reached out to kiss him. “It will be the happiest day in my life too, Victoria!” The smile went straight to his eyes and Victoria swore to herself she'd do everything to keep him that happy.

Z Z Z

The time passed quickly as they had much to organize and take care of before their wedding day. Though Victoria was looking forward to the day of their marriage, her missing memory still depressed her. There was no sign she'd remember her past and with every passing day she lost more hope of regaining her memory.  
A few days before the wedding her brother Francisco entered the tavern. Diego recognized him instantly and rose from the table where he had been sitting together with Victoria to discuss a few details about the wedding reception.  
“It's your brother Francisco,” Diego pulled Victoria with him to greet the arrival. 

“Francisco, I'm glad you made it.” Diego greeted him.

“I couldn't have my sister get married without any of her brothers.” Francisco smiled. 

“Congratulations on your engagement, Diego.” The he turned to Victoria to give her a brotherly hug.

“Victoria, I'm so happy to see you so well. Ramon and I were devastated when we heard about your disappearance. Let me have a look at you, Victoria.” Francisco put her down to scrutinize her. 

“Being engaged becomes you, Victoria. You really look good.”

“Thank you, Francisco,” Victoria smiled a little insecurely. She stared at the man who was her brother, hoping it would trigger her memory, but nothing happened. He was still a stranger to her and she began to cry. 

“There's no reason to cry, Victoria,” Francisco said, “because you're happy to see me. Will I get my old room?” Victoria only nodded, unable to speak. “I need to freshen up a bit from my journey and then we can have a talk.”

“Yes, I'll be there, Francisco.” Victoria agreed, but rushed to the quiet of the kitchen as soon as he had walked up the stairs. She didn't want the guests see her cry.

“We can talk about the detail of party later,” Diego excused her, having followed her. “It's good that your brother is here.”

“But what should I say to him? He's a stranger to me! You two probably have more to talk about, though I'm his sister. I had hoped so much, my memory would come back when I met him.” Victoria started crying again and Diego tried to sooth her as best as he could, taking her into his arms. He didn't know how he could help her, noticing how Victoria became more and more depressed over the loss of her memory when another hope to regain it had fallen to pieces.

“Francisco was always your favorite brother, he'll understand when you tell him everything. I'll join you a little later if you want.” 

Victoria nodded. “Thank you, Diego.”

“You know that I love you, Victoria.” He made her smile again.

 

Chapter 15

“Let's take a walk, Victoria,” her brother suggested when he came back down the stairs. He had changed his uniform against a normal suit.

“If you want, Francisco,” Victoria agreed, fetching her shawl from the kitchen.  
For a time they walked quietly, heading toward the mission.

“Why don't you say anything, Victoria?” Francisco broke the silence. “It's not like you to be so quiet. Is something wrong?”

Victoria stopped and faced him. “I don't know how to tell you, but I have lost my memory. I can't remember anything from my past and I don't know you either.”

Francisco looked at her shocked. “You have lost your memory? Why didn't you say something in your letter? I was very happy when you invited me to your wedding with Diego, after I feared the worst when I heard of your disappearance.”

“I hoped every day that I'd remember, but nothing changed. I thought your presence would help me, but then I didn't even recognize you when you entered the tavern.” Victoria suppressed her tears.

“That must be terrible for you, Victoria! I never imagined that.” Compassionately he put a hand on her arm. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Maybe we can talk? Tell me about yourself, Ramon, everything you like to talk about. If it doesn't help me to remember, I might at least find out more about myself!”

“Of course, Victoria. You're my sister, I'll help you as much as I can. How do you cope with the situation? Does Diego help you?”

“Yes, he's always there when I need him. Without him I would have been forced to marry a Russian settler, but he took me home to Los Angeles.”

“Is that why you marry him? Because he brought you home or because your reputation was damaged after traveling alone with him?”

“No, that's not the reason. I love him, Francisco and he loves me too.” Victoria smiled at the thought of Diego.

“That makes me happy for you, Victoria. Then your disappearance has a happy ending. You're finally together with Diego.”

“Finally? You knew that ...?” Victoria didn't want to say the words out loud.

“Yes, I knew that he is Zorro and he has loved you for years. It became clear to me when I visited you the last time about two years ago.”

“How did you find out? Tell me more, Francisco?”

Starting with his last visit at the pueblo, Francisco told her about his efforts to get a commanding post at one of the pueblos in California and what he had done in between. Victoria related about the time with the settlers and her travel with Diego. The time flew by and she enjoyed her talk with her brother, knowing that he cared for her and that she could trust him. It was already late when they returned to the tavern and both were looking forward to talk more the next day. Francisco went up to his room while Victoria relieved Alicia in the kitchen.

“Diego was here, looking for you, Victoria,” Alicia informed her upon her return.

“Oh, I forgot that he wanted to come, we were so lost in conversation,” Victoria exclaimed. 

“Was he angry?

“No, I don't think so, he was glad you were talking so long with your brother. He said he'd come back tomorrow.” Alicia replied.

“Thank you, Alicia, for waiting for me so long.”

“Your brother isn't here so often and you need to the spend some time with him while he's here. And I have to get used to staying in the tavern long if I take it over from you.” Alicia smiled happily at the thought. Diego had left it to Victoria what to do with the tavern. She had decided to keep the ownership, but not to work in the tavern any longer after her wedding, offering Alicia the chance to take it over together with her fiancé. Alicia didn't hesitate to accept because it gave her the chance to get married too and have a household of her own.

Z Z Z 

The next morning Diego was early in the tavern, having his breakfast there. He had been a bit disappointed that he didn't get to see Victoria anymore in the evening to kiss her good night and now he was curious how she got along with her brother.

“Buenas dias, Alicia,” he greeted her helper. “Where's Victoria?”

“Buenas dias, Don Diego. You're early today. Victoria is in the kitchen preparing for lunch.” Alicia smiled as Diego headed straight for the kitchen and she knew she had to keep out for a few minutes if she didn't want to witness their kissing. Victoria hadn't given any details, but she had obviously fallen deeply in love with Diego while they had traveled together.

“Victoria.” She turned around from the table at the sound of his voice. “Diego.”

“The wedding can't come fast enough, then I no longer have to come to the tavern to see you in the morning.” Diego drew her in his arms to kiss her.

“It's only a few more days, Diego,” Victoria smiled.

“We should have set an earlier date.” Diego showed his impatience.

“Yes, maybe we shouldn't have waited so long, it didn't change anything.” Victoria was suddenly  
depressed again, having lost hope ever to regain her memory.

“Then your talk with your brother wasn't good last night?” Diego asked. “I waited for you some time in the tavern to return from your walk. You were gone a long time, so I thought you were having a good time.”

“It was good, Diego. I'm getting along well with Francisco and he feels like a brother to me. But still..”

“You had hoped he'd help you remember,” Diego finished her sentence and Victoria nodded. “I know how important it is for you, Victoria. You should never give up hope. It will come back eventually.” Diego smiled at her encouraging.

“I feel empty without my memories. Somehow incomplete.” Victoria confessed.

“I know it's hard for you, but let's try to be happy anyway. You have family and friends here in Los Angeles and we'll all do our best to help you remember.” Victoria nodded, unconvinced, knowing that it wouldn't be the same to have others tell her about her past.

 

Chapter 16

Diego hardly saw Victoria the next days until the wedding. She was either busy with some preparations or spending time with her brother. In addition, she had to teach the day to day management of the tavern to Alicia, who couldn't wait to take it over and get married herself.

“Buenas dias, Diego,” Francisco greeted his future brother-in-law, “Victoria is very busy at the moment. She doesn't want to be disturbed. Some private talk between women about wedding preparations.”

“I see,” Diego replied, not very pleased, sitting down at Francisco's table. “I will be glad when all this is over and we're finally wed.”

“I believe you, Diego. It has some advantages not to be a member of a rich and noble family. My own wedding will be a quiet one.” Francisco declared.

“Do you want to indicate that you are planning a wedding of your own?” Diego inquired.

“No, not yet,” he replied a little self-consciously, making Diego grin.

“I think, you set your eye on someone,” Diego smiled. “We'll be very happy to attend.” He clapped him on the shoulder.

“I'll tell you, if I ever get that far. Of course I won't wait for a marriage as long as you and Victoria. I couldn't stand to wait for years.”

“What are you talking about?” Diego asked him a bit alarmed. “We were only engaged for six weeks.”

“I think, you know very well what I mean. I fought at your side the last time I visited the pueblo and I haven't forgotten our childhood adventures. I never believed you changed so much in Madrid.” Francisco stated. 

“I don't think we should continue this talk, Francisco. It can be dangerous for both of us.” Diego warned him, at the same time admitting the truth.

“Don't worry, Diego. You're safe with me. I'm only too happy for my sister. I don't think another man would have been able to find her and take her back as you did. You took very good care of her in her vulnerable state without her memory and I know you'll do your best in the future whether she regains her memory or not.”

“Thank you, Francisco, for trusting me with your sister.” Diego smiled and both men clapped each other on the shoulder confirming their friendship. “I know I can trust you too.”

“What are you planning to do now? The alcalde is gone now and you can give up you know who.” Francisco inquired. 

“The alcalde has been sent to Spain to face trial for his governing of this pueblo, but it's not sure he won't return. So for the moment I trust you to keep the secret. Mendoza is out of his depth as acting alcalde, so my father is helping out a lot. As a result a lot of the work on the hacienda falls to me and I will be busy with the hacienda and settling down.” Diego grinned at the prospect of having his own family. 

Z Z Z

The wedding was Diego's dream come true. Victoria looked happy and beautiful as Francisco walked her down the aisle and she beamed as they exchanged their vows.  
After the reception party they bid farewell to friends and family, leaving with the de la Vega carriage for their honeymoon in Monterey where they had spent such a happy time on their previous visit.

Z Z Z

Three weeks later they returned to Los Angeles, happy, but a bit sad that their time in Monterey had come to an end. Alejandro and Felipe welcomed them back heartily, having missed them.  
“Diego, Victoria, welcome back home,” Alejandro greeted them. “You look as if you had a good time.”  
“Yes, it was wonderful,” Victoria replied. “We went to plays and concerts, and took some time for shopping. We even had the chance to see the European theater group we missed the last time.”

“We had a good time,” Diego smiled, helping Victoria out of the carriage and swooping her up in his arms to carry her into the house. “What are you doing, Diego? I can walk on my own!” Victoria protested, laughingly. “I'm carrying you over the threshold!” he declared, showing no intention to set her down. “But you already did that on our wedding day.” Victoria reminded him. “We didn't stay then. But now you're going to live here with me!” Diego smiled, finally putting her down in the parlor. “Welcome home, Señora de la Vega!” he beamed and Alejandro and Felipe smiled about Diego's happiness. 

As his father had become more involved with the governing of the pueblo, supporting Mendoza who was officially in charge, Diego took over most of the responsibility for the hacienda while Victoria was busy with taking over the household that had been without a female hand for years. Diego and Victoria moved into their own wing on the hacienda and there was much work as the rooms had to be remodeled after they hadn't been in use for years. Victoria happily set on the task to decorate the room designed as nursery, next to their bedroom.

Though her lost memory had her depressed from time to time, she was happy in her marriage and only a few weeks later she was quite sure that she was expecting a child. She would tell it Diego tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 17

It took Victoria a moment to become aware of her situation. She was lying on the couch and  
someone was holding her hand. “Diego?”

“You're awake again! I'm so relieved, Victoria. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?” Diego asked her concerned, caressing her cheek lovingly.

“My head?” She sat up on the couch, touching her temple, feeling a small lump. “It feels alright, Diego, I think I have a slight headache.”

“I was so afraid when I saw you trip on the entry stairs. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you or the baby.” 

Confused she looked at him, but then he had already bent down for a long and tender kiss, drawing her tight. “What's wrong?” Diego drew apart and looked at her questioningly when she didn't respond to his kiss.

“Where am I, Diego? What happened?”

“You tripped on the stairs entering the hacienda and hit your head. You lost consciousness for a moment that's why you're here on the couch in the library.” Diego explained affectionately.

“The baby?” Victoria put her hand on her stomach that felt flat. “I'm having a baby?” With growing confusion she looked at Diego. “When? How?”

“Don't you remember, Victoria?” Diego looked at her questioningly. “We went to the pueblo today for you to visit the doctor and he confirmed it!”

“But that can't be! Zorro and I, we never..” Victoria was shocked. 

“Why are you talking about Zorro, Victoria?” Diego asked alarmed. “Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to call Dr. Hernandez?”

“No, I feel alright. I'm only confused, Diego. How can I have a baby if I never made love to Zorro?” Victoria was close to tears.

“We are talking about our baby, Victoria! Don't you remember our marriage?” Diego asked incredulously.

“The last thing I know is that I drove from Santa Paula to Los Angeles with my cart. Something hit me on my head. When was that and what happened in between?”

“That was six months ago, Victoria. Can't you remember the last months?” Diego was devastated.

“I am married to you? And I'm having your baby? What happened to Zorro? Where was he? Is he dead? He would never leave me!” The shock was written on her face.

“Victoria! Is everything alright? Diego, I heard you cry out in the entry hall. Has something happened? Why are you here on the couch, Victoria?” Alejandro entered the library, concerned about the commotion he heard.

“Please, Don Alejandro, tell me what happened!” Victoria addressed him. “What happened to Zorro?”

“Zorro? Why are you asking for him, Victoria? And why do you call me Don Alejandro again?” Alejandro asked surprised. “What's going on here?”

“Victoria hit her head as she slipped on the stairs today and now she is remembering her past again,” Diego explained.

“That's wonderful, Victoria!” Alejandro exclaimed. “I know how unhappy you were about it. But why are you both looking so depressed?”

“The last thing I remember before I woke up on the couch was going to Santa Paula, but Diego told me that it was six months ago!” Victoria began to cry. “And now I'm married and going to have a baby without remembering anything about it.”

“How did we get married, Diego? I was promised to Zorro and he'd never leave me. Is Zorro dead?”

“You're asking me about Zorro? Am I not enough for you? Are you missing your hero?” Victoria saw how the expression on his face changed. A few minutes ago there had been so much love in the way he looked at her, lightening up his eyes, and now he showed his hurt for a moment before he closed up completely. 

Diego was shocked, unable to handle the situation. It was the one thing he couldn't bear. To have Victoria considering him as a brother instead of a husband, as the man she had always criticized and compared to Zorro. Why was it incredible to her that they were married? All his fears had come true, she was only in love with the legend and not with him.

Out of his mind Diego rose from his chair. Victoria no longer saw him as her husband, that was all he knew and he felt as if he had lost his wife without a warning. In the morning they had been so happy when Victoria told him she was pregnant, but that was forgotten now. It tore him apart that she no longer returned his love. What was he to do now? “Are you wondering why you married me when I wasn't even second choice before?” He demanded, deeply hurt.

“Please, Diego, Victoria, there's no need to hurt each other,” Alejandro tried to calm them down.  
“Victoria, I never knew you were promised to Zorro, but you're wrong about him. He did split up with you. He...” Alejandro was interrupted by Victoria before he could say more. 

“No, that can't be! You're lying. He loves me.” Victoria was close to hysterics. “Zorro would never leave me, nor would I desert him.”

“Is Zorro all you can think about, Victoria? Even if you don't remember it - you're married to me and you're having our baby!” Diego expressed his hurt and his frustration. 

“But I can't understand how it happened! Please, I need an explanation,” Victoria's agitation grew by the minute. 

“What is so difficult to understand, Victoria?” Diego demanded of her. “We fell in love with each other and you married me. But you don't remember that, do you? You're back to the point where you only love Zorro. And I remember very well what you thought of me then and how you always compared me to Zorro!”  
Victoria began to cry harder and Alejandro knew he had to do something, before the situation moved beyond control. “Diego, Victoria, this discussion isn't very helpful. You need to calm down, Victoria, think of the baby!”  
“Diego, you need to give Victoria some time to adjust to the new situation. As agitated as you both are at the moment, you don't need to hurt each other more! I suggest you go to the bull auction in Santa Barbara as we planned last week and when you come back, you both will have had time to think about everything.”

Diego was too shocked and unable to think to argue with his father. He didn't know what to do now that Victoria no longer loved him and maybe getting away for a few days would help him to think about it. Diego nodded. “I'm on my way then. I'll tell Dr. Hernandez to have a look at Victoria again when I pass by his house.” He wanted to bend down to kiss her goodbye as usual, but then he remembered how she hadn't responded his kiss earlier. Blinded with hurt, Diego turned around and left the room without looking back. 

 

Z Z Z

 

“Victoria, you must stop crying. It's not good for the baby.” Alejandro wanted her to calm down and he hoped that Dr. Hernandez would come soon. He didn't know how to handle hysteric women and he had always felt helpless when his wife had been crying.

Victoria stroked unconsciously over her belly, not feeling very different. “Don Alejandro, please tell me what happened. How did Diego and I get married? Please, I don't know anything!”

“You were injured and lost your memory, but Russian settlers took you in and cared for you on their way north. Diego found you with them and brought you back to Los Angeles. Neither of you were very forthcoming with details, but you announced your engagement soon after your return to the pueblo. Diego wanted to give you time to regain your memory, but there wasn't a change, so you married six weeks later in the presence of your brother and have been very happy since.”

“I have no memory of the recent months and of my marriage. I didn't even know I was pregnant until Diego asked me about the baby. I don't know what to do now!” 

“You're really in a mess, Victoria. I can understand that Diego is upset, being married to a woman who doesn't remember her marriage. And you also need to cope with your new situation, Victoria.” Alejandro sat down beside her on the couch, looking at her compassionately. “You have to work it out with Diego, Victoria. Maybe you can try to recall something of the recent months. Do you think it is so bad being married to Diego?”

“I just don't know, Don Alejandro. I never thought about it before. For me it was only yesterday that I kissed Zorro and now I'm having Diego's baby!” Victoria couldn't stop crying.

“You should lie down a little more. Just have faith, Victoria. I'm sure you and Diego will work it out. Diego loves you very much and I haven't seen a couple that was so happy as the two of you in the recent months.” Obediently Victoria let Alejandro take her back to her room that she shared with Diego. Alejandro tried not to show his concern, only wishing they'd work it out.

She sat down on the bed and looked around. The room was in another wing as the one Diego and his father had occupied the recent years. The decor was new, in a style she liked, and she found many of her personal belongings in it. She sat down at the dresser and started to brush her hair that had grown long in the months she didn't recall. She tried to remember the events of the recent months that had brought so much change to her life, but all she knew was her life before her trip to Santa Paula and how she woke up on the couch in Diego's arms.

Chapter 18

The next day she went to the pueblo to check on her tavern and to talk to her friends and helpers. For her it had been yesterday that she went to Santa Paula for the bank, but now half a year had passed. Alejandro had given her a summary of what had happened in the meantime and but it didn't quite prepare her for the changes.

“Victoria,” Alicia greeted her. “It's a surprise to see you two days in a row. Is something wrong?”

“No, everything is fine,” Victoria pretended. “I have gotten back my memory.”

“That is wonderful!” Alicia exclaimed excited. “You must be very happy, Victoria. I know how bad you felt about it. How did it happen and what does Diego say about it? Where is he by the way? Is he in his office?”

“I don't know.” Victoria began to cry and Alicia put an arm around her shoulder, leading her to a chair.

“Tell me what's wrong, Victoria. Did you have a fight with Diego?” Victoria didn't answer and only began to cry more. “Diego loves you very much, Victoria.”

“I don't know if he loves me, Alicia.” Victoria focused her with tears in her eyes. “I have my memory back, but I forgot the last six months.”

“You forgot the last months?” Alicia was stunned. “Did you forget your marriage too?”

Victoria nodded. “Yes, everything since I went to Santa Paula. You should have seen Diego's face when he realized that I didn't remember it. Suddenly he looked at me as if I were a total stranger and all love vanished from his face.”

“This is terrible, Victoria. It must have been a shock for Diego too. Where is he now?”

“He went to a bull auction, because he didn't want to see me anymore.” Victoria started sobbing and Alicia lent her a handkerchief.

“I'm sure Diego loves you, Victoria. You were so happy after Diego brought you back from the settlers.”

“Tell me what happened in the last months, Alicia.” Victoria pleaded with her. “The last thing I can remember was driving home from Santa Paula. I know that Diego brought me home after I got injured, but what about Zorro? Diego got angry when I asked about him, but I need to know.”

“I can understand Diego getting angry. He never liked talking about Zorro.”

“Then what about him?” Victoria insisted.

“Zorro set you free soon after your return with Diego. He hinted that he didn't expect you to come back and there was speculation about whether he found someone new.”

“He gave me up? Just like that? He found someone else?” Victoria hadn't expected that and it felt like a blow. “I thought he loved me!”

“He wasn't seen in the pueblo while you were gone and when you came back he made your split up public. He hasn't come back to the pueblo since. A few days later you announced your engagement to Diego.”

“Because Zorro left me?”

“No, because the two of you were deeply in love.” Alicia corrected her. “Anyone could see it. It must have happened while you were traveling together. There was hardly a moment you were seen apart since. That's why I asked earlier where Diego was.”

 

“Thank you, Alicia, for telling me. It helps me a little to understand what has happened, but I still have to grasp the idea that I'm married now and having a baby.” Deep in thoughts Victoria rose from her chair. Alicia hugged her. “You can always come to me, Victoria. You and Diego will work it out, I'm sure.” Victoria nodded, unconvinced. She noticed how Alicia rose to greet some guests and how Pablo, her fiancé presented her as his wife and innkeeper. That was another thing she had forgotten. Her helper Alicia was now innkeeper and married to Pablo, and as Diego's wife she no longer worked in her tavern, but managed it only.

 

Z Z Z

When Diego returned three days later from the bull auction, he quietly moved back into his old room. He didn't intend to force himself on a wife who didn't even remember she was married to him. Whenever he looked at Victoria he longed to take her in his arms, but he couldn't, because she was in love with Zorro and not with him anymore. He terribly missed her love, her company, the woman who had shared his secrets and his hopes. All that was gone and he felt lonelier than ever before. Neither as Diego nor as Zorro could he take her in his arms now and it tore him apart after they had been so happy.

Victoria didn't know how to react to it. The thought of being married to him was still too new to her and she had hoped she could talk about it with Diego. But Diego avoided her as much as possible, spending as much time away from the hacienda as possible, often vanishing for hours. When they saw each other at mealtimes, he was very controlled and distant, politely asking if she and the baby were well, but he didn't try to engage in a longer conversation. 

In the months after his marriage he had stopped riding out as Zorro at night, preferring to stay with Victoria. But now, Diego couldn't bear to see Victoria when he could no longer take her into his arms and kiss her. Chasing bandits distracted him from thinking of Victoria and made him tired enough to fall asleep in the early morning hours, returning to his previous habit of sleeping late, which Alejandro registered with concern.

 

Chapter 19

On her way to the library to get a book to read in bed, a habit acquired in the recent few weeks after regaining her memory, Victoria overheard Diego and his father argue in the parlor and stopped in the hallway as she heard her name.  
“Diego, you should fix things with Victoria! This has been going on for weeks now!”

“What can I do? Victoria isn't any longer the woman I married. She has forgotten everything about the last six months. In her mind we aren't even married. So what should I do? Hit her on the head to get back back the woman she was before she tripped?” Diego replied sarcastically.

“Of course not, Diego, but this can't go on. I can see that you're both very unhappy with your marriage at the moment. And it affects your work on the hacienda too, sleeping late again.”

Not waiting for Diego's answer and before the men could notice her, Victoria turned around and retreated to her room, trying to forget Diego's words. They only confirmed what she had suspected all along. Diego didn't want her anymore. Too hurt to cry, she wandered around the hacienda, until she finally decided she needed to talk to Diego.

Z Z Z

“Victoria, what are you doing here in the garden this late?” Zorro was caught off guard by her presence. Returning early from his midnight ride, he had gotten a nail for Toronado's hoof from the stables, passing through the garden on his way back to the cave. He hadn't expected to meet her alone at this late hour, half asleep on the bench.  
Surprised, Victoria rose from her seat, turning around to face the speaker. “Zorro!” On her first impulse she wanted to run into his arms, but then she stopped halfway. She was married to Diego now, there couldn't be anything between them anymore. “Why are you here, Zorro?”  
He didn't know what to say. The situation reminded him too much of the moment they had kissed the first time here in the garden and from the look on her face he knew she thought of it too.  
Stepping back, Victoria increased the distance between them again. “You shouldn't be here, Zorro. I'm married to Diego now.”

“I set you free, so you could be happy with him,” he replied, but she could hear the sadness in his voice. All he wanted was to draw her into his arms and love her.

“Yes, I know.” Victoria showed her despair. “But Diego doesn't love me anymore. From the moment he realized I didn't remember the last months, he avoided me at all costs.” Victoria finally began to cry and Zorro moved a step towards her, tempted to take her in his arms. “That doesn't mean he no longer loves you, Victoria. Do you love him?” He asked with a beating heart. 

“How would you know if Diego loved me? You left me and Diego is spending his nights in the arms of another woman. What is so bad about me?” Crying, she ran into the house. “Victoria!” he called, but she didn't listen. He wanted to follow her, but then he remembered his black outfit. Cursing inside, he returned to the cave to change into his normal clothing.  
A few minutes later he softly knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. Opening the door he saw her crying on her bed.  
“Victoria?” Diego sat down beside her on the bedside, caressing her shaking back. “Don't cry. We need to talk.”

“Diego? What are you doing here?” Victoria turned her head to look at him.

“I heard you crying,” he lied. “Victoria, please stop crying. It's not good for the baby.” 

“Is the baby all you care about?” Victoria questioned him, sobbing. “Why is it so horrible for you to be married to me? You don't even want to see me. You want the other Victoria back. I heard you talk about it with your father. You never showed an interest in me before I lost my memory and now that I have it back, you don't love me anymore.” Her whole body shook from her crying.

“Victoria, that's not true.” Diego took her in his arms and held her tight. “I have always loved you.” It was the first time he held her, after the day she had regained her memory. Enjoying the feeling of her warm body in his arms, he soothingly stroked her back, trying to calm her, but Victoria continued to cry. “I love you, Victoria. Believe me. Please, stop crying.” While he continued to stroke her soothingly, he tenderly wiped away her tears. Under his caresses she relaxed and stopped shaking.

“Please, Diego, I can't go on like this.” Her voice was hoarse.

“Victoria, you have to think of the baby and relax. It will be alright.” Diego slowly withdrew from her, releasing her again. After the weeks he had missed her so much, he could hardly restrain his feelings for her. Taking her in his arms and love her was all that he wanted, but he couldn't do that if she didn't love him too.

Noticing his withdrawal, Victoria shook her head in denial. “Nothing will be alright. You don't want to be married to me any more! You want the Victoria I was before and not me! You say that you love me, but you can't wait to get away from me.” She started crying again.

“Victoria, listen to me!” The seriousness in his voice made her look at him. “It's you who doesn't want me. You are still in love with Zorro while you're married to me. You can't even remember our love. Do you expect me to force myself on a woman who doesn't love me?”

“But I want you, Diego.” Diego looked at her stunned. “I want to be married to you.”

“And what about Zorro?” he questioned her.

“He set me free, because I didn't remember him and he wanted me to be happy with you. There's nothing between us anymore.” Victoria tried to convince him. “Your father told me how much you cared for me and how much you loved me after we got married.” Victoria curled her fingers into his arms, whispering, “I can't forget how you kissed me, and the love in your eyes before you found out that I didn't remember our marriage. It felt like heaven, and somewhere inside I think I knew that I loved you, too. There is something about you that draws me in, and it's been that way since the moment you returned from Spain. It has always been there, but you never kissed me or even hinted that you felt something for me. I think it would be wonderful if you loved me. I want to be the woman you love so much and I want to be your wife, Diego. And to think of you in the arms of another woman breaks my heart..”

“Why do you think there is another woman?” Diego questioned her. How did she come to that conclusion?

“I wanted to talk to you tonight and I went to your room, but you weren't there. Then I looked for you around the house, but I couldn't find you. I waited a long time in your room, but you didn't come home. Then I knew that you were spending the night somewhere else! It also explains why you're sleeping late in the morning.” 

He had come home very late the previous nights, riding out as Zorro, planning the same for tonight. If Toronado hadn't lost a nail, he'd have stayed away most of the night. That was better than lying alone in his bed while his wife slept in another room.

“Please, Diego, tell me the truth. Is there another woman?”

Diego shook his head. “There has always been only one woman for me and that is you, Victoria!” 

“Then love me again, Diego. Let me be your wife!” She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him. But at the same time she tensed, unsure. Diego had never kissed her since the day she tripped or even held her tight and all she knew were Zorro's kisses.

“There's nothing I want more.” Kissing her, Diego held her tight, lowering her back down until her head touched the soft pillow. “It feels so good to have you back in my arms, mi corazon,” Diego whispered. “I couldn't stand to be near you without being able to touch you.”

“Is that why you avoided me?” Diego nodded, softly kissing her cheek. “Love me, Diego, I want to feel you,” she mumbled, her voice betraying her uneasiness. 

“Trust me, Victoria, I won't hurt you and I only want to make you happy.” Gently he started to kiss and to caress her, sensing her tension, keeping in mind that she didn't remember the other times they had made love. At first he didn't do more than kiss her, until she was no longer tense and ready for more. “I love you, Victoria,” he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth down her neck, knowing how much she liked it. She felt him smile when her hands brushed through his hair and she remembered that she had never done it with Zorro's hair that had been hidden under the mask. She thought for a moment how much alike his kisses were to Zorro's, but then all thoughts of Zorro were erased from her mind to be replaced by Diego as he occupied her senses with his kisses and his touches, his hands running along her torso and her thighs, gently touching her now visible belly. “You have become even more beautiful in the last weeks, Victoria.” Moving farther down he expertly removed her clothes while she helped him out of his and then his hands and his mouth were everywhere on her body. “I missed you so much, Victoria.” She felt his strong muscles under her fingers, needing to touch more of him and to taste his kisses. He took his time to raise her passion, exploring her body that had become more sensitive by the pregnancy. While her mind held no conscious memory, her body remembered their lovemaking and she cried out his name in ecstasy.

Afterwards Victoria awoke in his arms looking at his sleeping face. He always looked so happy and relaxed in his sleep. She hadn't felt that happy for a long time and she snuggled closer to him until she was in her favorite position with her head on his shoulder. Without waking him, she tenderly caressed his cheek and his temples. Whenever she reached for his head, he would bend down to kiss her. With a smile she remembered the many times he had looked at her lovingly. Then all of a sudden she realized what was happening. She started to remember her time with Diego. The joy that filled her made her cry with happiness.  
“Why are you crying, mi corazon?” Diego asked as he felt her tears on his chest.

“I'm crying, because I'm happy.” 

“I'm happy too. Sleep now, mi corazon. I won't let you go again. This is where you belong.” Tenderly his hands caressed her, until she fell asleep in his arms.

To Victoria's disappointment her memories hadn't come back when she woke up the next morning. She remembered only a few things that were mainly connected to Diego and emotional moments they had shared when they had made love. She didn't want to raise false hopes in Diego so she didn't tell him anything about it.  
Chapter 20

They had resumed their married life in the last two weeks, but Victoria felt that Diego wasn't entirely happy. He took her in his arms, kissing her, showing her his love, but there was something missing. She had the impression that he was still sad about her.  
“Diego, please tell me why are you still unhappy with our marriage?” It wasn't the first time she asked him.  
“It's alright, Victoria.” Diego said evasively. He couldn't explain to her that he still wanted back the Victoria he had married. She had seen him as he was and accepted him as both Diego and Zorro. The times they had shared during their trip back from the settlers had brought them closer together than the years he knew her as Diego or as Zorro. After Victoria had regained her memory she saw him and Zorro again as different men without making the connection. He wanted her to really look at him and find out herself as she had done before.  
If it had been so obvious to her after he had brought her back why didn't she see it after she had regained her memory and he held her in his arms every night? Weren't his eyes still the same as Zorro's?  
“Please Diego, I need to know,” Victoria insisted. “What am I missing?”

“Before, Victoria, you were looking at me and now you don't see me anymore,” Diego retorted, both angry and hurt. 

“What do you mean by that, Diego? I look at you every day!” Victoria replied uncomprehendingly, but she understood his reference to 'before'. What was so important about it?

“Yes, but you only see what you want to see. Why have you become so blind again?” Diego accused her. Victoria realized how hurt he was, but she didn't understand what he was talking about. Why couldn't she remember the last months? How could she get back her memory?

Z Z Z

A few days later Victoria went through her dresses to check which ones needed to be modified to fit her during her pregnancy and which she wanted to keep unchanged to wear again after the child was born. Among them she found a plain, dark brown dress that she didn't remember having worn and that was very different from her other dresses. In style and material it was similar to the dresses some of the settlers wore who passed through Los Angeles from time to time. Had she worn that during her time with the settlers?  
She saw the image of a man in front of her who threatened to hit her and she remembered being afraid. Quickly she put the dress on the pile of clothes to discard as the memory was too disturbing.

In the night Diego woke her up from a nightmare. “It's alright, Victoria, it was only a dream.”  
Scared, she looked at him. “It was terrible. There was a man, Igor. He hit me and told me I had to obey him. I was looking for you, but you weren't there, because I sent you away. Then I knew there was no hope for me and I'd never see you again.” Victoria began to cry.

“Igor can't harm you any more. It's over, Victoria.” Diego looked at her, concerned. Why had she started to dream about her time with the settlers? Was she remembering again?

“Igor, he's a real man? He's not a dream figure?” Victoria looked at him, shocked. “Who's he? And why am I dreaming about him?”

Diego sighed. “When I found you with the settlers, you didn't remember me and you had to decide if you wanted to marry him or wanted to return with me.”

“Then I dreamed about what had happened if I had married him?” Victoria was scared. “It was so real and I felt lost without you. Did I really consider staying with the settlers?”

Diego nodded. “You were afraid, Victoria and you didn't know what to do.”

“Would you have left me with them?”

“I don't know what I would have done. If I had forced you, I wouldn't have been better than Igor, but I didn't want to leave you with them. Fortunately, I managed to convince you to come with me.”

“You never mentioned that, Diego. You never talk about that trip and how you brought me back. What else was there?”

“Please, not now. It's late, Victoria. We need to sleep. Let's talk tomorrow.” Diego drew her in his arms before he closed his eyes again, but Victoria couldn't sleep. The dream had been too vivid and the idea that it might have come true scared her. She needed to find out what else had happened during that trip. Maybe she would remember what she had forgotten. 

The next morning Diego was off on some errand and had no time to answer her questions. She retrieved the dress from the settlers again and gave it a closer inspection. It had been modified into a riding dress and it looked worn from riding, which was strange. Diego told her that they had gotten new clothes in San Francisco and it didn't make sense that she had still worn the old one on the trip. When had she worn it if Diego had picked her up just north of San Francisco? It seemed that taking her back hadn't been as easy as he had made everyone believe. He needed to persuade her to come back with him first and what about the settlers? How long had they stayed with them? There was so much she didn't know and that Diego had never mentioned.  
Z Z Z

“Father, how long did it take Diego to bring me back from the settlers?” she asked Alejandro later that day.

“He was gone about two months.”

“That long?” She asked, surprised. “Did he say why?”

“He said that you needed time to get used to riding and that you stayed in San Francisco for a few days to get new clothes and also in Monterey, because he went through some bookstores.”

“Even if we stayed for a few days in each town that doesn't sum up to six weeks if it took him two weeks to get to San Francisco where he caught up with the settlers.”

“You're right, Victoria. I never thought about it,” Alejandro agreed with her. “But neither you nor Diego talked much about the trip.”

“Did we talk about the settlers?” Victoria inquired.

Alejandro shook his head. “No, now that you say it, I don't recall much.” 

“Was Igor ever mentioned?”

“Igor? I can't say I ever heard that name. Was he one of the settlers? Why are you asking all these questions, Victoria? Are you remembering your time with them?”

“I remember only a few pieces, but not enough to know what happened.” 

“Why don't you talk about it with Diego? Did you have a fight again?” Alejandro asked, concerned. He had been relieved that Diego and Victoria had overcome their differences after she had remembered her past but not the recent months.

“No, we didn't fight, Father.” Victoria appeased him. “I only have the impression that Diego doesn't want to talk about it.”

“You may be right, Victoria. I never thought about it and just accepted it like anybody else.”

Z Z Z

Later Victoria returned to her room and put on the dress, hoping it would trigger memories. Because of her pregnancy it didn't fit anymore and couldn't be closed at the back. She looked down at herself and tried to imagine herself wearing it for days, riding with it. But nothing happened and she threw herself crying on the bed.  
She woke up again as she heard someone enter the room. “Victoria, are you coming to dinner? Father told me the cook has prepared something special today, but I'm not sure what it is.” Diego called from the door. Concerned, he registered her depressed face. “Are you alright? Father told me, you stayed inside here all afternoon.”

Wiping the dried tears from her face, she stood up from the bed. “I must have fallen asleep, Diego. I'm coming in a few minutes.” 

“Have you been crying? Why are you wearing that dress?” Diego asked her, surprised to see her in it.

“I found it in the wardrobe and I thought it might help me to remember. But it didn't.” Depressed, she tugged at it, wanting to take it off, but Diego stopped her. “Just a minute!” He stepped closer to her. “I remember you wearing that dress,” he said softly. The way she looked reminded him of the day with the settlers when he needed to persuade her to come with him. Cupping her cheek with his hand he bent down to kiss her, reliving the wonderful moment he had kissed her the first time. He drew her tighter in remembrance of that moment of happiness, not wanting the kiss to end.

Victoria was stunned when he finally released her. Diego looked at her with absolute love and it felt like heaven. “I love you, Victoria,” he whispered before he let her go again. Without saying another word he left the bedroom to give her time to change. Overwhelmed by emotions Victoria sat down on the bed staring for a moment at the door he had just closed behind him.  
She took off the dress and carefully folded it before she put it back into the wardrobe. She'd never give that dress away if it made her husband kiss her like this.

Chapter 21

“Ah, Victoria, there you are,” Alejandro greeted her as she entered the dining room. “Now we can eat!”

“Victoria and I talked about your trip to the north when you brought back Victoria,” Alejandro said at dinner, waiting for the food to be served. “We were wondering why it took you so long? You were gone two months. Even with staying in Monterey and San Francisco a few days, you should have returned earlier.”

“On my way north I had to ask for her at the pueblos and missions. As I said, Victoria wasn't used to riding the whole day, so we made slow progress at first.” Diego answered evasively. Victoria realized that he wasn't willing to provide much information about the trip. If only she could remember! 

“Diego told me the food will be special tonight? What is it?” Victoria asked curiously.

“It's a fish!” Alejandro declared. “At this time of the year the young fish leave their spawning grounds to swim down the river into the sea to spend the rest of their lives in the ocean. They are especially delicious now. The fishers catch them close the shore and merchants transport them in buckets of water to the pueblos off the harbor.”

“I have seen the merchants, but the fish was too expensive to have it at the tavern. The fish from the ponds and small rivers near the pueblo is cheaper.” Victoria explained. As soon as she tried it, she recognized the smell and the taste. “It's salmon!” she exclaimed. “Diego and I had that nearly every day during the week we traveled to San Francisco.” 

Everything came together, the smell of the fish, the way Diego had kissed her earlier and the dress she had tried on, triggering her memories unexpectedly. She remembered the wonderful feeling as Diego kissed her for the first time, the times she cooked the fish Diego had caught, the shock after he had saved her from the snake bite, the moment she had seen through his Zorro mask, her marriage... Everything came back to her at once. Feeling dizzy from the overwhelming memories, she dropped the cutlery and held her head that seemed to bursting, reaching out for Diego for support. “I remember, I remember..” she whispered. “The fish, the travel, you...!” Drowning from the pictures and emotions that suddenly invaded her, she tried to breathe, but started to gasp instead. 

“What week? Is something wrong with the fish?” Alejandro asked her, puzzled. “Did you get something stuck in your throat?”

“Victoria, are you alright?” Diego put his arm around her waist to stabilize her. “Do you need fresh air?” he suggested.

Unable to speak she only nodded and then Diego scooped her up to carry her outside, setting her down on a bench. With the fresh evening breeze that Diego fanned into her face and him steadying her with his arm around her back, she started to feel better again. 

“What's wrong?” Diego asked concerned. 

“Just a moment, Diego,” Victoria leaned against him, trying to cope with all the emotions from her memories and to make sense of all the information she had gained. She stared at Diego and suddenly everything was clear to her again. Diego noticed how she looked at him and recognized that she had gotten back her memories.

“You are...” She couldn't finish the sentence, because Diego kissed her. Happy to have the woman back who finally saw through his mask again, he kissed her with all his love.

“You are Zorro! And you didn't tell me!” Victoria rose from the bench to confront him. She expected an apology, but instead Diego stood up, laughing happily at her. Victoria was offended. “Shouldn't you feel a little remorse?”

“We had that discussion before, Victoria.” Diego grinned. “You knew that I was Zorro when we married. All you needed was to remember it.”

“I know now! It's so obvious!” Victoria remembered how she had seen through his mask after their return. When she thought of his stunned face at that moment, she had to grin too. “You were so surprised when I discovered you!”

“It's was something I never expected.” Diego smiled. “Forgive me once more?” He opened his arms for her to step into his embrace.  
“Only because I love you so much!” Victoria reached for his head to kiss him, making him bend down.  
“Harrumph,” Alejandro interrupted them, standing in the doorway. “Can we finish our dinner now?” 

“I'm so happy, Victoria,” Diego laughed, lifting her from her feet.

“I'm happy too! It was so terrible being unable to remember.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Are you coming back in, eventually?” Alejandro called them once more. “If you don't like the fish, you should at least try the dessert Maria has made.” 

“We're coming in a minute, Father,” they called in unison, starting to kiss again. 

Alejandro shook his head disbelievingly. “You're coming. I can see that.” Waving with his hand in front of his face he went back inside. After some time they drew apart happily. “I think we should really go back now.” Diego said. “Or father will get angry in addition to the cook.”

Holding hands they followed Alejandro inside to return to their interrupted dinner.  
“Are you finished finally?” Alejandro greeted them. “Can you tell me what this was all about?”

“I got my memory back,” Victoria beamed. “I can finally remember everything that happened during the time Diego brought me home.”

“That is really wonderful, Victoria. How did it happen? You said something about the fish?” Alejandro inquired.

“Yes, I think was the fish, the talking about the settlers and trying on an old dress.” She smiled at a grinning Diego, thinking about how they kissed earlier in the bedroom. 

“Another thing to celebrate then!” Alejandro declared. 

“Another thing? What else is there to celebrate? What is the reason for this feast, Father?” Diego asked curiously.

“I think you haven't heard yet, Diego, but the news from Spain came today. Alcalde de Soto will not return to Los Angeles! The trial in Spain ruled him unfit to lead the pueblo. He has to stay in Spain stripped of his rank to be sent into the war against France. Don Emilio was in Monterey when the governor announced the news and he informed me immediately upon his return today. The envoy with the official announcement will arrive in a few days.”

“That is really good news, Father,” Diego smiled. “What will happen now?”

“The king is too busy with his wars in Europe to send a new alcalde from Spain, leaving the appointment of a new alcalde to the governor in Monterey. The governor has decided that the pueblo will be allowed to propose a suitable candidate to the governor. In fact, the pueblo will elect it's own alcalde that the governor will appoint.”

“Then the suppression of the pueblo will finally come to an end.” Victoria smiled, relieved. “I think you have good chances to be elected, Father.”

“I think so too, since you have actually taken over the office except for the title in the recent months.” Diego grinned. “That's really a reason for a feast, Father.” He lifted his glass. “To a better future for Los Angeles and the next alcalde.”

“Well, I would be happy and honored if they elected me. I can say that my time as unofficial alcalde was a success,” Alejandro said proudly. “To a better future for the pueblo and all of us.”

 

Epilog

The future became indeed better for all of them. As expected, Alejandro was elected alcalde of the pueblo de Los Angeles. One of his first acts was to pardon Zorro, naming him hero of the pueblo instead. When Zorro unmasked to receive the pardon, no one was more surprised than Alejandro to look into the face of his own son.

“You are Zorro?!”

“Yes, it's me. Forgive me, Father?”

Stunned Alejandro only nodded and embraced him with tears in his eyes. 

“We'll talk at home,” Diego smiled, whistling for Toronado. Accompanied by the cheers of the citizens, Zorro rode through the pueblo for the last time, no longer wearing a mask.

Z Z Z

Five months later Victoria gave birth to a healthy girl, Elena Victoria de la Vega and Diego couldn't be happier with his wife and daughter. Alejandro became a dedicated grandfather who finally had the grandchild he had been waiting for.


End file.
